Taking All Kinds Of Chances
by mcdreamy-lover89
Summary: House and Grey's crossover. Meredith is there to see House, but who is she to him? And why is she really in New Jersey?
1. Chapter 1

Yes its very different to the fics I usually write but this one just wouldn't leave my head! So I have done it, I have taken two of my favorite shows and shoved together LOL! I really hope you guys enjoy it. I like it, its just some fun really. Its light, there isn't too much drama in it. So review if you love it. If you hate it, sorry. I guess its just not for you!

Pairings: Hmm I have some House/Cameron. Meredith and Derek. There is also my original pairing Chase/Meredith. I just think they would be cute if they were on the same show LOL!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Although I kind of wish I owned Hugh Laurie and Patrick Dempsey. They are both too hot for words. A girl can dream right?

**Dr Cameron walked towards House's office, she knew she would be the only one there since Foreman and Chase would be late and House was in the clinic. She frowned when she saw a young woman sitting behind House's desk and playing with his tennis ball. She walked into the office.**

**"I'm sorry can I help you?" Cameron asked. The woman turned to face Cameron and smiled.**

**"So your one of his latest slaves?" She smiled.**

**"Um are you looking for Dr House?"**

**"I know where he is" She shrugged. "Clinic right?"**

**"Yes. I'm sorry but who are you?" Cameron frowned.**

**"Meredith Grey" She smiled.**

**"Allison Cameron"**

**"Right" Meredith smiled and sat back. Chase and Foreman walked into the office and exchanged looks when they saw the woman behind the desk. Chase smiled to himself and walked over to her.**

**"Hi I'm Robert Chase" He smirked.**

**"And I am out of your league" Meredith frowned and looked away. Cameron and Foreman stifled laughs while Chase blushed and moved away from her. They all looked up when House limped into the office. He threw a file at his three doctors.**

**"Case" He said quickly but froze when he saw Meredith behind the desk.**

**"Hi" Meredith smiled.**

**"What are you doing here?" He frowned.**

**Meredith laughed. "Nice to see you too"**

**"Hmm" House smiled and the other three doctors exchanged looks when they saw his eyes brighten a little. Whoever she was, House loved her.**

**"How is your leg?" Meredith asked.**

**"Sore as usual"**

**"Right" Meredith frowned.**

**"What are you doing here?" He asked again.**

**"Maybe if you get rid of your grunts I'll tell you" Meredith smiled. House silently told the three of them to leave the room. Foreman, Chase and Cameron all stood outside.**

**"Who do you think she is?" Chase asked.**

**"Girlfriend?" Foreman shrugged.**

**"No she can't be his girlfriend. We would know right? If he had one?" Cameron said as jealousy went through her. Chase and Foreman smirked at her.**

**"Whoever she is he likes her. Did you see the smile? I saw a smile" Chase smiled.**

**"I know. He definitely smiled" Foreman frowned.**

**"Wilson will know" Cameron said suddenly and walked away from her colleagues. **

**"So why are you here?" House asked Meredith again.**

**"I'm doing fine in my Internship thank you" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"So you have stopped partying then?" He smirked.**

**"The partying yes, the tequila no" Meredith smiled. "I am one of the best"**

**"What do you want a gold star?" **

**"Like I would expect that from you" Meredith rolled her eyes. **

**"Still wasting your time at surgery or have you seen the light and decided to let me teach you instead?" He smiled.**

**"Yeah right" Meredith laughed. "I came here to see you."**

**"Why?" House looked at her skeptically.**

**"How is your leg?" Meredith asked again. **

**"I told you the same as usual"**

**"Wilson told me it was getting worse"**

**"Wilson needs to stop crying to you" House frowned.**

**"But..."**

**"Meredith don't start" House snapped. **

**"Sorry" She sighed. They sat in silence for a while. "I just came to see you"**

**"You came to check up on me. I am fine"**

**"Of course you are. You have your drugs right?" Meredith frowned. "I don't know when I'll see you again so good luck. I'll leave you to it" Meredith frowned and got up to leave. She was nearly out the door when he called her back.**

**"Meredith" He sighed. She turned to face him. "Stick around. You don't leave until tomorrow right?"**

**"Right"**

**"Then stick around" He smiled and got up. On his way past her he dropped a kiss on her forehead. Meredith was the only one he reserved affection for. "I am glad you came"**

**"No your not" Meredith smiled. "But thank you for lying to me"**

**"Right" House smiled. "Stay here, watch me work, you never know you might learn something"**

**"Hmm" Meredith nodded. House flashed her one last smile before leaving her alone in his office.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron walked into Wilson's office and waited until he looked up from his paperwork. He looked up at her and frowned when she didn't say anything.**

**"Whats up?" He asked finally. **

**"There is a woman in House's office" Cameron said quickly.**

**"A patient? Was he mean?" Wilson frowned.**

**"Not a patient. A woman, to see him and he even smiled at her. Like an actual smile Wilson" Cameron ranted.**

**"Whats her name?"**

**"Meredith Grey" Cameron sighed but frowned when Wilson's eyes lit up.**

**"Meredith is here?" He beamed and stood up.**

**"Who is she?" Cameron frowned as she followed Wilson out of the office but Wilson didn't answer her. He walked to House's office with Cameran on his tail. "Wilson?" Cameron frowned and followed him into the office.**

**"So you come to New Jersey and don't even tell me?" Wilson smiled. Meredith smiled brightly and walked over to hug him.**

**"I just got here"**

**"You should have come to see me first" He feigned hurt.**

**"You know I had to see him first" Meredith smiled. Cameron stood awkwardly behind them.**

**"So what did he say?"**

**"Nothing" Meredith shrugged. "I was about to leave and he told me to stay so that is something"**

**"Hmm" Wilson frowned. Cameron backed out of the room. She had to find out who this girl was.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Labs?" House asked.**

**"Clean" Chase shrugged. He looked at Foreman who nodded. "So that chick in your office this morning. She was hot" Chase smiled.**

**"She is not a chick and if you call her hot again I will beat you to death with my cane" House snapped. **

**"Right" Chase blushed.**

**"Where the hell is Cameron?" House asked.**

**"She went to see Wilson"**

**"Ah... Trying to find out the mystery" House rolled his eyes. **

**"So there is a mystery?" Foreman asked.**

**"Do a biopsy, find me when you get the results." House said before walking out. Chase and Foreman shrugged. House walked back to his office and found Wilson and Meredith having coffee.**

**"I want to know why you are really here?" He said as he walked in to sit with them.**

**"I told you"**

**"Meredith... You are an Intern I know you don't have the time to just come out here to see me. Tell me why you are here"**

**"I have this friend in Seattle, a Neuro surgeon. He is great"**

**"Very nice" House frowned and looked at Wilson. "You know why she is here"**

**"Just tell him Meredith" Wilson sighed.**

**"His name is Derek Shepherd do you know him?" Meredith asked.**

**"World class Neurosurgeon. Top of his field, he has been published what? Five times? Currently Head Of Neurosurgery at Seattle Grace" House said quickly. Wilson and Meredith raised their eyebrows at him. "What? Foreman is a fan" He shrugged. "He practically wets himself every time the guy is in a journal"**

**"Right" Meredith laughed. "I think he can help... With your leg. He might be able to get you walking normally" Meredith sighed.**

**"No" House frowned.**

**"But he is the best... I can call him and he can come out for a consult"**

**"I said no Meredith. I am not having another surgeon poking and prodding at my leg." House snapped.**

**"He is the best"**

**"I don't care who he is. And he is your boss, he shouldn't be a friend and I know you slept with him. Pathetic Meredith" House snapped.**

**"Oh no you don't" Meredith scowled. "Don't you dare pull that card on me. I am 27 years old, I am an adult. I am worried about you, he can help I know he can"**

**"House just give it a try" Wilson sighed.**

**"No, drop it now" House frowned. **

**"Fine stay in pain and stay addicted to those stupid drugs. See if I care" Meredith snapped and walked out. **

**"Meredith" House called after her. "Oh shut up" He said to Wilson before Wilson could say anything.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron walked into Cuddy's office.**

**"House has a woman in his office" Cameron said quickly. Cuddy looked up from her paperwork.**

**"Oh God she isn't suing is she?"**

**"No. She is from his personal life"**

**"Well then why do you care?"**

**"Because I don't know who she is" Cameron frowned.**

**"Then ask her"**

**"I was hoping you could tell me"**

**"I am not getting involved. If you want to know ask House" Cuddy snapped. Cameron frowned and walked out.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith sighed as she sat alone in the cafeteria, she was worried about his pain. Wilson said it was getting worse and she could see it in his face. He wasn't managing anymore, not that he ever really managed. She just needed him to be OK, she thought back to their conversation. She called Derek a friend, what else should she say? 'Derek is the bastard that broke my heart by staying with his wife but I have decided to strike up a friendship with him because yes I am pathetic enough to still want to be near him even while he flaunts his wife in front of her every five minutes.' Her father would never let her live it down. She looked up when she saw Cameron sitting down in front of her, dragging her from her bad thoughts.**

**"Hey Meredith right?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith sighed. Cameron sat down across from her.**

**"So how do you know House?" Cameran asked. Meredith smiled at her.**

**"You like him don't you?" Meredith smirked. Cameron went red.**

**"Um no... I just..." She stuttered.**

**"Its OK, you are not the first girl to like him because of the way he acts and you won't be the last." Meredith smiled.**

**"So how do you know him? Is he your boyfriend?" Cameron winced.**

**Meredith laughed and shook her head. "No. He's my dad" Meredith smiled as Cameron's face fell.**

So what do you think? I tried to keep to the characters as much as I could but House is kind of a complex guy. His emotions are always so hard to judge on the show which make him hard to write!! Besides no one can do House like Hugh Laurie and the writing team do him. They make him amazing!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Greg House sighed as he walked up and down his apartment with his tiny daughter in his arms. Meredith Elizabeth Grey was 2 days old already. To him she was perfect, it was his first night with her and he was terrified about it. What if something went wrong? He knew he had no choice about it. He had to do this.**_

_**"Its just me and you now kiddo" He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Me and you against the world OK?" He frowned and rubbed her cheek. "I love you baby girl" He muttered. Meredith yawned in his arms and snuggled close to his chest while gripping one of his fingers. House already knew he never wanted his little girl to let him go.**_

**"Your... Dad?" Cameron stuttered. Meredith nodded.**

**"Yeah"**

**"But... He has never mentioned you" Cameron frowned.**

**"That's because he is Greg House. I wouldn't of expected you to hear of me" Meredith smiled.**

**"You don't mind that?"**

**"I know he loves me. He doesn't have to tell me every five minutes and he likes to keep his personal life personal" Meredith shrugged. **

**"His daughter" Cameron said in awe. "You can't be much older than me"**

**"I'm 27"**

**"Me too" Cameron frowned.**

**"Don't worry, as long as your over 18 my dad will like you" Meredith smiled.**

**"Its not..." Cameron blushed.**

**"Its OK. You don't have to explain, I have to go anyway. Nice talking to you Cameron"**

**"Yeah you too" Cameron nodded and watched Meredith walked away. Meredith walked up to find House. She found him in the lounge watching General Hospital. Meredith smiled and sat beside him. She grabbed some of his popcorn and got into the episode herself.**

**"Are you going to try convince me using that look you know I'll fall for?" House frowned.**

**"Nope. You said no so I am respecting that. Unless you want me to give you that look?" She asked as she looked at him.**

**"No I'm good thanks" House nodded. "They are so going to have an affair" He pointed to the TV.**

**"Oh yeah, who hasn't she slept with?" Meredith smiled. "That girl you have working for you is nice"**

**"Cameron?" House frowned. Meredith nodded. "She is a pain in the ass"**

**"She is sweet on you"**

**"Ah who isn't" House smirked. Meredith rolled her eyes and pushed him.**

**"She would be good for you"**

**"Don't start"**

**"Its been 5 years since Stacey."**

**"Cameron would not be good for me"**

**"I think she would. She is sweet. You need sweet"**

**"I have sweet. Your sweet and I can love you without having to give you every second of my time" House smiled.**

**"Aww thanks" Meredith laughed. "She doesn't seem demanding"**

**"She is demanding and pushy. A pain in the ass"**

**"Right" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"His daughter?" Foreman frowned. Cameron nodded.**

**"Oh God I called House's daughter a hot chick, to House's face" Chase frowned. Foreman smirked at his colleague.**

**"I told you that was a bad plan"**

**"Whatever" Chase frowned. They walked into the lounge where Meredith and House were watching TV. "Its not a calcium deficiency"**

**"Thats great go find out what it is then" House frowned without taking his eyes off the TV.**

**"House everything was clean" Foreman sighed. House dragged his eyes away from the TV to looked at his team. Meredith looked at her father's three Fellows with interest. "We were wrong"**

**"OK fine conference room, lets get a new diagnoses" House frowned and got up. He looked at Meredith. "I know your a surgeon and completely useless to me but come on anyway" He smirked at Meredith.**

**"Thanks really" Meredith rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. Growing up with House gave her a thick skin. He brought her up to be tough. House walked ahead with Foreman and Cameron by his sides Chase walked beside Meredith.**

**"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know who you were" Chase blushed.**

**"Its fine" Meredith smiled slightly. **

**"So your a surgeon?"**

**"Not yet, right now I'm a slave" Meredith frowned. Chase looked at her. "Intern"**

**"Ah right. Don't feel so bad, I am a Fellow and I am still a slave" He smiled. **

**"My dad tends to do that to people" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yeah" Chase laughed. "So you grew up with House?" He asked.**

**"Yes she did" House butted into their conversation. "But I don't see how that is your business Dr Chase"**

**"Sorry" Chase muttered and sat down. Meredith sat at the table as well and watched while her father teased his Fellows about every diagnoses they came up with. Finally he agreed with Foreman's diagnoses and sent the three off to do tests.**

**"You know if you met the patient yourself you might have a better idea" Meredith suggested.**

**"I don't need to meet them. How will that help? Its not like I can see their insides" House frowned. "Besides..."**

**"People always lie" Meredith smiled. "I know"**

**"I'm glad. So the history between you and Shepherd is?"**

**"We don't have any history" Meredith lied.**

**"Yet he knows who your father is?" House raised his eyebrows skeptically. "He the only one?"**

**"Did I broadcast who my father was you mean?" Meredith smiled. "No. Everybody hates you. They seem to think your an obnoxcious know it all. I wonder why" She smirked. House shrugged.**

**"They know who your mother was though" House sighed.**

**"Better than I know who my mother was" Meredith frowned. **

**"Hmm" House frowned. "Maybe I didn't think the last name thing through"**

**"You didn't know I was going to be a doctor" Meredith laughed. House smiled and nodded. "I have missed you"**

**"Me too" House nodded. Cameron stood outside the office watching Meredith and House interact. He was like a different person when he was around her. She smiled to herself, yes Greg House was damaged but he was obviously an excellent father and seemed to reserve his warm side just for Meredith. She sighed and left the duo to it. She didn't think she could fall any harder for House. She was wrong, his parental side made her want him so much more.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**House sighed before stepping out of his car and walking towards the Pre School where his 3 year old had started that morning. He would never tell anyone but he had been sick with worry all day about this. He hoped she was OK, he knew Meredith was tough but this was Pre School. He didn't know if she was ready for this or not. He hoped she was ready, she was still just a baby after all. He walked up to the classroom and looked inside. He smiled slightly when he saw his little girl playing with a little boy. They were talking and giggling together. Relief washed over him. She was fine. It didn't stop him checking his watch and tapping his feet impatiently. He wanted to see how her day was. He just wanted her with him again. Finally the door opened and the parents were allowed inside. House walked quickly towards Meredith and smiled at her.**_

_**"Daddy" She beamed and hugged him.**_

_**"Hey baby. Have a good day?" House asked as he helped her into her jacket and grabbed her bag before picking her up and shifting her into one of his arms.**_

_**"Yeah" She nodded. "Daddy when we get home can we color?" She asked as House walked out of the school and back towards his car.**_

_**"Tell you what, I'll color with you if you beat me on the piano" House smirked as he put her in her car seat.**_

_**"But daddy" Meredith whined. "I hate the new song. Can we pease play the other one?" She pouted.**_

_**"But you already know that one" House smiled as he got into the drivers seat and pulled away.**_

_**"Duh" She giggled. House smiled at her through the rear view mirror.**_

_**"Fine the other song it is. You're too cute for your own good you know" House smiled.**_

_**"I know" Meredith smiled.**_

_**"So how was your first day babe?" He asked.**_

_**"I made a friend, his name is David. He said his mommy was collecting him and asked if my was mommy collecting me" Meredith frowned.**_

_**"And what did you tell him?" House asked.**_

_**"I said I don't have a mommy. He says everyone has to have a mommy" **_

_**"Meredith..."**_

_**"Why don't I have a mommy, daddy?" Meredith asked.**_

_**"Baby we talked about this. Mommy died when you were very little. She is with the angels now remember?" House sighed.**_

_**"Yeah I 'member" Meredith frowned.**_

_**"Me and you against the world baby"**_

_**"Yeah jus me and you daddy" Meredith agreed. House looked in his rear view mirror and sighed. **_

_**"You OK sweetie?"**_

_**"Yeah daddy" Meredith smiled and looked back out the window. House nodded and looked back at the road. **_

**Meredith leaned over House's balcony looking over the city. She always liked New Jersey. House moved them up here when she was 14. When he finally got a job offer. Meredith could never understand it, yes her father was a difficult man to work with but the fact is, he is the best. He is a world class diagnostician and yet no one wanted him because of his attitude and techniques. Who cares? He saves lives. Thank God for Cuddy. She looked up when Wilson's window opened and he stepped out on to his own balcony.**

**"Hey" He smiled and hopped into House's balcony.**

**"Hey" Meredith smiled.**

**"What are you doing out here?"**

**"Bored" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Where is House?"**

**"Cuddy tracked him down" Meredith smirked.**

**"Clinic" Wilson nodded.**

**"And his team are doing his dirty work as usual" Meredith rolled her eyes. Wilson nodded and smiled.**

**"So... He said no" Wilson frowned.**

**"He is just scared" Meredith sighed. "The Ketemine didn't work so..."**

**"Why would the surgery?" Wilson finished with a nod. **

**"I hate seeing him in so much pain" Meredith sighed.**

**"I know" Wilson nodded and looked inside to see Cameron walk into the conference room. **

**"She likes him" Meredith smiled. Wilson leaned with his back on the rail and nodded.**

**"She is in love with him"**

**"I like her"**

**"She is a nice girl" Wilson nodded.**

**"So why doesn't my dad?" Meredith asked.**

**"I wouldn't say that he doesn't like her" Wilson smirked. Meredith looked at Wilson with raised eyebrows.**

**"Oh really? What do you know?"**

**"I'm just saying for someone who doesn't like Cameron, he is always staring at her" **

**"Really?" Meredith smirked and looked back in at the young woman who was now sitting at House's desk. "He will never admit it"**

**"He thinks he will hurt her" Wilson frowned.**

**"He said that to you?" Meredith asked in shock.**

**"Of course not but I can tell. After Stacey..."**

**"Yeah I know" Meredith sighed. "So Wilson how are you?"**

**"Divorced" Wilson smiled.**

**"Aww really? I liked her"**

**"Hmm me too for a while"**

**"Right" Meredith laughed. **

**"And you?"**

**"Just me" Meredith sighed.**

**Wilson sighed and squeezed her shoulder. "You like the Neurosurgeon?"**

**"Too much for my own good" Meredith sighed. **

**"You have it bad huh?"**

**"Oh yeah" Meredith nodded. Wilson smiled.**

**"What happened?" Wilson frowned.**

**"I let my walls down and he broke my heart" Meredith frowned.**

**"Oh Mer" Wilson sighed and pulled her against him gently. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kept his arm around her shoulder.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron looked at Wilson and Meredith sitting on the balcony talking freely. It made her curious of Meredith, what was House and Meredith's life story? Where was her mother? She turned back to the computer and typed Meredith's name into the system. She smiled to herself when she found Meredith's name on file.**

_**Name: Dr Meredith Elizabeth Grey**_

_**Age: 27**_

_**Currently an Intern: Seattle Grace Hospital. Seattle. Washington.**_

_**Father: Dr Gregory House MD. Head Of Diagnostics at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. New Jersey.**_

_**Mother: Dr Ellis Grey. (Deceased)**_

_**Siblings: None.**_

**Cameron frowned as she read the file. Meredith's mother was dead. She logged off the computer and went in search of House. He knew everything about her, it was about time she knew some things about him so she wouldn't be surprised by anyone else from his personal life showing up. Meredith and Stacey were enough. She found him asleep in exam room 3. She slammed the door causing him to jerk awake.**

**"Cuddy I wasn't..." House stopped when he saw it was Cameron. "What the hell Cameron?" He scowled. "I thought you were Cuddy coming in to annoy me"**

**"Sorry. I need to talk to you" Cameron frowned.**

**"What?"**

**"When did Meredith's mother die?" Cameron asked. House's figure stiffened and he looked away from her.**

**"That is... None of your business" House snapped. **

**"House, you didn't stop until you knew everything about me. Its my turn, I told you about my husband the least you can do is tell me about your experience" Cameron frowned. House scowled and looked away.**

**"I'm not talking about this"**

**"Yes you are because we are not leaving until you do" Cameron snapped and stood in front of the door.**

**"You are a pain in the ass. Did you know that?" House snapped.**

**"Yes" Cameron smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.**

**"Look just because you whined and cried about your dead husband to me doesn't mean I have to return the favour now get the hell out of my way" House hissed and pushed her out of the way of the door. Cameron stumbled out of the way and watched in shock as he walked quickly down the hall. Whatever happened it was bad and Cameron felt guilty for trying to force him to talk about it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hey Meredith" Chase smiled as he walked into House's office.**

**"Hey" Meredith smiled as she looked up from the computer.**

**"So me and Foreman are going across the street for something to eat. Do you want to come with us?" He asked. Meredith looked up at him and smiled.**

**"No Cameron?"**

**"I have no clue where she is" Chase shrugged. "What do you say?"**

**"Sure" She nodded and stood up. "I love your accent by the way. Where are you from?"**

**"Australia. Although House keeps saying I'm English" Chase rolled his eyes.**

**"Sounds like him" Meredith laughed. They stood at the elevators together, when it opened House frowned at them.**

**"Where do you think your going?" He asked Meredith.**

**"Food. Chase asked me"**

**"And you said yes to the idiot?" House snapped.**

**"Dad shut up. You want anything?" Meredith frowned.**

**"No. I'm good" House nodded and got off the elevator. "Touch her Chase and I will make your death look like an accident" House warned as the doors closed. He smirked to himself at Chase's terrified face before they both disappeared. House walked into his office and grabbed his I Pod and PSP. He sat in his chair and lost himself in his own world for a while. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cameron walked into Wilson's office and sat down. Wilson looked up at her and frowned at her sad eyes.**

**"Whats wrong?" Wilson asked.**

**"I did something" Cameron sighed.**

**"What?"**

**"I tried to force House to talk about Meredith's mom and he freaked out"**

**"Don't talk to House about Ellis. Ever" Wilson warned. "Its not easy for him Cameron and it wasn't fair to try force him"**

**"I didn't know it would be so upsetting for him" Cameron sighed. "What happened Wilson?" She asked. Wilson sighed and looked away from Cameron. **

**"After Meredith was born, Ellis she... She had a stroke after she gave birth. They couldn't revive her" Wilson sighed. Cameron's eyes flooded with tears.**

**"He was left alone with Meredith?"**

**"Just the two of them" Wilson nodded. "Always has been"**

**"That must of been so hard for him" Cameron sighed.**

**"Its House. He doesn't exactly scream good father" Wilson nodded. "But they managed. He did his best for her, thought her to be tough. He was hooked once she was put into his arms if I'm honest" Wilson smiled. "The only time I saw House with a real smile was when he was looking at Meredith" Wilson smiled. Cameron nodded with a smile. She loved hearing about this side of House. **

**"They seem really close"**

**"She is the only one he has ever let in" Wilson nodded. "They are the same, they have the same heart. Although Meredith is busy now so they don't see each other that often"**

**"Hmm" Cameron mused.**

**"Don't tell House I told you" Wilson warned. "He doesn't like people knowing"**

**"I won't" Cameron nodded. "Thank you Wilson"**

**"Yeah" Wilson nodded. Cameron got up and left the office, she walked up to House's office and saw him sitting in his chair in a world of his own. He heard her walk in and opened his eyes.**

**"Hey" She smiled sadly. House rolled his eyes and took his ear phones out.**

**"Wilson told you" House scowled.**

**"No he..."**

**"Its written all over your pity ridden face. Well I don't want or need your pity Cameron so just get out" He snapped.**

**"House..."**

**"Didn't I say get out? Go annoy someone else" He frowned and looked away from her. Cameron sighed and walked out of the room. Of course she couldn't hide it from him, she could never hide anything from him. Then again not many could.**


	4. Chapter 4

The question is House old enough to have a daughter Meredith's age. Hmm, I'm guessing that House is in his mid to late 40's on the show so he would have been around 20 when Meredith was born. I think it could work, I mean Ellis could not have been much older than that having Meredith in the first place because she looked like she was around 50 on Grey's and they said it was Early Onset Alzheimer's so... (Shrugs) Maybe? Again Thatcher said that he was holding a screaming baby while Ellis was in surgery but that doesn't make any sense because Ellis could not have even been out of Med School when Meredith was born. Again Shonda is kind of loose with her time lines!! Like how Lexie is a year younger than Meredith but in reality she would have to be at least 5 years younger LOL!! So I think it could definitely work!!

_**"Daddy where do baby's come from?" Meredith asked House as they walked down the street together towards their apartment. House frowned and looked down at his daughter who was happily walking with her tiny hand safely in his.**_

_**"Why do you want to know?"**_

_**"Coz in school today David said that his mommy was having another baby" Meredith shrugged. "And he said that his mommy put a seed in her tummy and that his daddy had to water it to make the baby grow" Meredith frowned. House stifled a laugh and looked back down at his 5 year old.**_

_**"He said that really?" House smiled.**_

_**"Yeah but I don't believe him. How do you water something that's in your tummy?" Meredith frowned and looked up at House for the first time. Her beautiful face was so innocent that it made his heart melt.**_

_**"I don't know baby" House smiled. He bent down and picked Meredith up so she was eye level with him.**_

_**"Well where did I come from daddy?" Meredith asked as she stared into his eyes.**_

_**"I don't know. I just woke up one day and there you were" House lied with a smile. "I think its because I wished for you"**_

_**"You did?" Meredith smiled.**_

_**"Hell yeah I did. I wished for a baby called Meredith, with big beautiful green eyes and long blonde hair. She was also the single cutest thing in the whole world" House smiled. Meredith giggled and blushed.**_

_**"No you didn't" She smiled.**_

_**"I also wished for her to be loud and annoying as hell sometimes" House smirked and ticked her in his arms earning a loud giggle from her lips.**_

_**"But daddy if you wished for me how come mommy isn't here?" Meredith asked. House frowned.**_

_**"I don't know baby. I just... I don't know. Its OK though right? Your happy with having just me?" House asked. Meredith wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.**_

_**"Just you and me is great daddy. I love you" Meredith smiled. House smiled and hugged her back.**_

_**"Hold on now baby. I have to open the door" House smiled. Meredith wrapped her legs around her torso and held on by herself while House fished his keys out of his pocket and opened their front door. He let Meredith down and she ran into her room for a minute and reappeared with a cartoon movie to watch. "Lady and The Tramp again?" House groaned.**_

_**"But daddy I love this movie" Meredith pouted.**_

_**"Its either Beauty And The Beast or nothing" House smiled.**_

_**"Fine" Meredith frowned and ran back inside. House smirked and made some popcorn while Meredith reappeared with the movie and stuck it on. "Daddy can I have juice?" Meredith asked. House leaned over to the fridge to take out a small carton of apple juice and threw it at her. She caught it with ease and pressed play on the movie. House joined her on the couch and put some popcorn between them but Meredith climbed into his lap and rested her head against his chest while they both watched the movie.**_

**"Dad you ready?" Meredith asked as she leaned in the doorway to House's office. House looked over at her, she had been missing since she took off with Chase. If Chase hadn't of come back he would be suspicious.**

**"Where have you been?" He asked as he slowly stood up and leaned on his cane as he grabbed his jacket and bag.**

**"I was bored, so after I got something to eat with Chase and Foreman I explored while they went back to you" Meredith shrugged. House nodded and walked towards her. She held the door open and they slowly walked towards the elevators. "Solve your case?" She asked as they got on to the elevator.**

**"Of course" House nodded with a smirk.**

**"Hmm" Meredith smiled. "Well done"**

**"Hmm" House smiled at her. They got off the elevator and saw Cameron walking ahead of them.**

**"Hey Cameron" Meredith smiled. House frowned when Cameron turned and walked towards them. He didn't want to see her again tonight.**

**"Hey Meredith" Cameron smiled. "What are your plans tonight?" She asked while chancing a look at House. He stood next to Meredith looking at the ground. He waited impatiently for Meredith to be done.**

**"Nothing. We are just heading home for the night. I am leaving early tomorrow, it was great meeting you" Meredith smiled.**

**"You too" Cameron nodded. Meredith could feel the tension between her father and Cameron. House was looking elsewhere while Cameron was desperately trying to get his attention.**

**"Come on Meredith. We should go" House muttered and began limping away. Meredith frowned but nodded.**

**"OK well bye Cameron" She smiled.**

**"Bye Meredith." Cameron nodded. "Bye House" She said more to herself as she watched Meredith run to catch up to her father. **

**"OK what the hell was that?" Meredith frowned when she caught up with House.**

**"What?" House asked. They got to his car and Meredith got into the passenger seat.**

**"Um you and Cameron."**

**"What about us?"**

**"You completely ignored her in the lobby" Meredith frowned.**

**"Who cares Meredith? Its just Cameron" House shrugged it off.**

**"Dad. I know that's not true. Why are you treating her so badly?"**

**"Because I'm an ass" House shrugged. Meredith rolled her eyes but didn't push him. They got to House's apartment and walked inside. Meredith helped herself to his fridge, even though there was nothing in it. "Scotch in the drink cabinet Mer" House muttered as he sat at the piano. Meredith nodded and poured herself and him a scotch on the rocks. She walked over and sat beside him on the piano bench. "Thank you" He nodded when she handed him his drink.**

**"Derek drinks this" Meredith sighed. House frowned at her.**

**"Pathetic Meredith" House smirked and began to play the piano. "You been practicing?"**

**"Like I have time but..." She smirked and played along with him. "I can still kick your ass"**

**"Sure" House rolled his eyes. They smiled and competed with each other on the piano like old times. Meredith missed the times when it was just the two of them against the world. Being with him today made her realize how hard it was being across the country from him. They stopped playing and sat on the couch.**

**"So... I lied about Derek" Meredith frowned. House looked at his daughter with interest. **

**"How?" House asked.**

**"We were together for 2 months until his wife showed up" Meredith sighed.**

**"The bastard was with you and didn't tell you he was married?" House scowled.**

**"Yeah and then he chose his wife and I love him" Meredith frowned.**

**"Meredith don't start" House frowned.**

**"I can't, he just left me and..." Meredith trailed off.**

**"He went back to her"**

**"Yes" Meredith sighed. "We are friends, sort of but I don't really trust him"**

**"With good reason. Meredith you can't let your guard down like that. I thought you better than that"**

**"I know... I fell for him."**

**"First mistake" House scoffed.**

**"I know that dad. Don't you think I know that? I couldn't help it" Meredith cried.**

**"Meredith..." House frowned.**

**"He can't hurt me anymore than he has so we can just leave it" Meredith sighed.**

**"Do not give him the chance" House warned. Meredith shook her head.**

**"I won't" Meredith sighed. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until House broke it. **

**"I lied about Cameron. When I said she was a pain in the ass I meant..."**

**"You like her" Meredith smirked.**

**"I meant she was different" House snapped. "Your mom she was... Cold, Stacey was... Feisty but Cameron... She is warm and puts up with my crap but at the same time she annoys the hell out of me" House frowned.**

**"She is getting to you" Meredith smirked. "She is breaking down the walls. That's why she is annoying you"**

**"No one breaks down my walls" House frowned. Meredith looked away with a smirk.**

**"She so is dad" Meredith smiled.**

**"Don't make me slap you Meredith" He frowned. Meredith giggled and nodded.**

**"Fine I'll stop but dad you were awful to her tonight. You need to tell her how you feel"**

**"Yeah and hell will freeze over" House frowned.**

**"I am not saying you go all mushy, I am just saying that you let her know that you are not the heartless bastard you make yourself out to be" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Ah but I am a heartless bastard. I'm obnoxious and a know it all. She can do better" House sighed.**

**"Tell her or I will tell Wilson that you cried like a baby when I graduated high school" Meredith smirked. House looked at her.**

**"You wouldn't" House said nervously.**

**"Oh I would and you know he would never let you live it down. Your reputation would be ruined. No one would be afraid of you anymore" Meredith smirked. House regarded her for a minute.**

**"When are you going home anyway?" He scowled. Meredith giggled.**

**"In the morning but I'll make sure you tell her." She smirked.**

**"I don't like you" House frowned.**

**"You so do" Meredith smiled. "Telling her yet?"**

**"Fine I'll let her know I have a small heart but that's all you get" House scowled.**

**"That's all I'm asking" Meredith smiled. "So we lied to each other huh?"**

**"Everybody lies" House shrugged and stood up. "I'll get you a pillow and a blanket"**

**"Don't be stupid. I'll get them, you go to bed" She smiled and headed towards the linen closet. House nodded and hobbled into his room.**

**"Night Mer"**

**"Night dad" Meredith smiled and grabbed a pillow and a blanket. She set up the couch and switched on the TV. She watched it absently mindly until she fell asleep. House lay awake thinking about what he was going to say to Cameron. He really didn't want to do this but Meredith telling Wilson about the only time House cried was so much worse. He couldn't risk the reputation he had been building all of his life.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**"So we are moving to New Jersey?" Meredith frowned. "Like soon?"**_

_**"As soon as we can yes" House nodded.**_

_**"Dad this is like the 5th time we have moved. I like it here" Meredith frowned.**_

_**"Well you'll like New Jersey more" House shrugged.**_

_**"I don't want to move. I like Boston"**_

_**"Meredith we are leaving. I got a new job" House smiled.**_

_**"Yeah for how long this time?" Meredith snapped. "I am so tired of this dad"**_

_**"Its for good this time" House frowned.**_

_**"Dad you have been fired from 5 hospitals" Meredith snapped. "How can you be so sure that you won't be fired from the next one?" She frowned.**_

_**"I can't be sure" House shrugged.**_

_**"Well maybe if you would stop being an ass to your patients they would stop firing you" Meredith scowled.**_

_**"I do what needs to be done to save a life" House snapped. "I save their lives. I am the best for a reason Meredith"**_

_**"Yeah and you have risked your career for it" Meredith shouted.**_

_**"I have saved lives"**_

_**"You can save lives by following the rules"**_

_**"I save more by breaking them" House countered. "We are leaving soon Meredith. Whether you like it or not" He snapped and walked out of the apartment. Meredith picked up the closest thing to her and threw it against the front door after him. The thing she threw was a photo frame and it shattered and landed all over the floor. Meredith frowned and stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door in the process. She was 14 years old. All she wanted was a stable home and he couldn't give that to her.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**House came back to a dark apartment later that night, he frowned when he saw the photo frame shattered on the floor. He sighed and picked it up, it was a photo of himself and Meredith when Meredith was 6 years old. He smiled slightly at the photo, Meredith's arms were securely around his neck and she was smiling brightly. His head was leaning against her's and he was actually smiling as well. Meredith had always brought out the best in him. He looked to her bedroom door and sighed. She had been through a lot over the years with the amount of times they have moved. He felt a pang of guilt as he thought about how unhappy she was. He frowned and walked towards her room. Meredith was asleep and he could tell she had been crying. He frowned and sat beside her.**_

_**"Mer" He sighed as he nudged her.**_

_**"Hmm" Meredith muttered and opened her eyes. "You're back" She sighed as she sat up.**_

_**"Yeah" He sighed. "Meredith I'm sorry"**_

_**"I just wish that we could spend more than a year in each place dad." Meredith sighed.**_

_**"I promise you that New Jersey will be our last stop. Lisa has offered me a job as Head Of Diagnostics"**_

_**"Cuddy?" Meredith frowned.**_

_**"Yeah. She wants me so badly that she created the Department" House chuckled. "This is it Meredith, I get to do it my way without being fired." He smiled.**_

_**"You promise?" Meredith sighed as she looked at him.**_

_**"I promise" House nodded. Meredith smiled and hugged him.**_

_**"OK" She muttered. "I love you daddy. I'm sorry about earlier"**_

_**"I deserved it" House shrugged and hugged her back. "Now get to sleep. Its late" He smiled.**_

_**"Night daddy"**_

_**"Night Mer" House nodded and left his daughter alone.**_

**"Do you know how much I am going to miss you kid?" Wilson sighed as he hugged Meredith.**

**"I know. I'll miss you too" Meredith smiled. House leaned on his cane and waited for them to be done. Meredith looked at her dad and smiled before hugging him. "I know you hate this but tough" She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I don't know when I'll see you again"**

**"Me either" House shrugged and let her hug him, he has never been a fan of hugs but Meredith was different. He dropped his cane and put both of his arms around her. He hugged her tighter than he meant to but he realized how much he was going to miss her again.**

**"Remember our deal" She whispered with a smirk.**

**"I remember" House rolled his eyes. Meredith let him go and picked up her bag.**

**"Bye guys" She smiled and walked away from them. They watched her until she disappeared into the crowd.**

**"She looked great" Wilson smiled as they walked back out to Wilson's car.**

**"Hmm" House nodded. He was quiet the entire drive to the hospital. Wilson didn't push him. They separated in the lobby, House went up to his office and found it was empty. He sat at his desk but he wasn't alone for long as Cameron walked into the office.**

**"Morning" She mumbled and walked into the conference room. House sighed and stood from his desk. It was now or never. He limped into the room and saw Cameron at the coffee machine. "Its not ready yet" She said with her back to him.**

**"I'm not here for the coffee" House frowned. She didn't turn to face him, he knew she was still upset about yesterday but he wasn't going to apologize so she was just going to have to suck it up. "Listen Cameron I..."**

**"Is Meredith gone?" Chase cut House off as he walked into the room followed by Foreman. "Damn I was hoping to say goodbye" He sighed. Him and Meredith really bonded the day before. House glared at Chase but didn't reply. Cameron looked at House with interest but he refused to meet her eyes.**

**"House why the hell aren't you in the clinic?" Cuddy snapped as she walked into the office. House winced and turned to face her.**

**"Can't today. Have a case" House lied.**

**"Yeah sure" Cuddy scoffed. "Clinic" She snapped and walked out. House rolled his eyes and followed her.**

**"You know with those two balloons of fun coming out of your chest, one would think you would be nicer in the mornings" House smirked as he stepped on to the elevator. Cuddy rolled her eyes but didn't reply. They got out and headed towards the clinic.**

**"Exam room 1" Cuddy ordered and walked away. House frowned and walked into the room where he was faced with a kid with a cold and a mother telling him she thinks its Pnumonia. So much fun.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith walked up to Arrivals and smiled slightly when she saw Cristina waiting for her. She looked pissed off, Cristina reminded her of her dad. She figured that is why they fit so well together. Meredith got Cristina and her sarcasm. She could handle it more than others could, although she still knew that her father would destroy Cristina in a game of wits.**

**"Hi" She muttered.**

**"Hey" Cristina shrugged. "How was wherever you were?"**

**"Great." Meredith nodded. **

**"Hmm" Cristina nodded. "Where did you go?"**

**"To see my family" Meredith shrugged. "My dad needed me"**

**"Right" Cristina frowned. "So you wanna go to Joe's?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded and they walked out to Cristina's car.**

**"You going to call your dad to tell him your home?" Cristina asked.**

**"Oh no not yet. We have a... Thing" Meredith smirked. Cristina looked at her in confusion.**

**"OK. Do I want to know?"**

**"I'll tell you if he does it" Meredith promised.**

**"Whatever" Cristina shrugged. "I had to sleep in the damn on call room last night. Nearly zero sleep" Cristina scowled.**

**"At least you had a bed. I had to sleep on my dad's couch" Meredith smiled.**

**"Hmm" Cristina smirked. They headed to Joe's where they met their other friends and Meredith hoped to God Derek wouldn't show up with his stupid drop dead gorgeous wife.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**House had to look everywhere for Cameron and finally found her alone in the lab. He walked in and locked the door. Cameron turned and frowned at him.**

**"House what the hell?" She asked.**

**"I need to say this without the other two idiots interrupting" House frowned.**

**"Say what?" Cameron frowned. She watched as House paced up and down the lab in deep thought. Whatever he was about to say it wasn't easy for him. He stopped suddenly and looked at her.**

**"I like you" He said quickly. Cameron looked at him in shock. "Your annoying as hell, you are far too nosy when it comes to my personal life, your too nice, you piss me off most of the time but Cameron I do like you" House blushed. Cameron was speechless, she stared at him with her mouth hanging open.**

**"But you said..."**

**"We can't do anything" House shook his head. The hope in Cameron's eyes vanished immediately. He picked up on it and sighed. "I would hurt you. Its what I do. I hurt people, I push them away, I am too selfish for a relationship that's why Stacey left me. You deserve better than me" House frowned.**

**"But what about Meredith?" Cameran asked. Her voice shook a little as she tried to keep her emotions at bay.**

**"Meredith is my daughter. She is different." House snapped. "She doesn't expect anything from me, she doesn't need me to tell her I love her everyday, she doesn't need my time. She doesn't demand my attention, she knows and accepts me for who I am. She doesn't need me the way you would. You will have expectations and I just can't give them to you and worse again I don't want to give them to you. I am who I am Cameron and I am not for you" House said quickly and headed for the door. Cameron got up quickly and followed him. She pulled his arm and forced him to face her.**

**"I don't expect anything from you House. I don't need you to give me love and affection. I don't demand a mans attention. I know who you are, your a selfish, sarcastic, obnoxious ass and I love that about you. All I want is you" Cameron sighed and kissed him. House pushed her back and sighed. "House just take a leap for once OK? You never know it might make you happy" She smirked and kissed him again, this time he kissed her back and pulled her tighter against him. Maybe she was right, maybe he could take a chance on this.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Meredith walked into Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, where her father started work last week. It was her first day at High school today and it was actually pretty OK. She had made some friends and was really getting to like New Jersey already. She looked around the hospital and wondered where the hell this Diagnostics Department was. **_

_**"Excuse me" Meredith smiled at a passing doctor.**_

_**"Yes?" The doctor smiled.**_

_**"I am looking for Dr Greg House" Meredith asked politely. The doctor scowled. **_

_**"Him" He frowned.**_

_**"Oh God he just started last week. That's a record even for him" Meredith frowned.**_

_**"Oh he didn't do anything here yet. I just know him that's all" He scowled. "I don't know what Cuddy was thinking hiring that man. He is a bastard" The man ranted.**_

_**"That's great and all but where is his Department?" Meredith frowned.**_

_**"3rd floor. Keep your guard up" The doctor warned and walked away. Meredith shrugged and tapped the button on the elevator. She hopped on and rode it to the third floor. She smiled when she came across an office made completely of glass with his name on it. She smiled and ran her fingers along the name.**_

_Dr Gregory House_

_Head Of Diagnostics_

_**"You are going to smudge the glass" Someone whispered in her ear making her jump. Meredith turned and smacked him in the chest.**_

_**"Ass. You scared me" She frowned but smiled anyway. House shrugged and smiled. Meredith looked at the man standing next to House. He looked at little younger than her father.**_

_**"Hi I'm Dr James Wilson" He smiled and held his hand out to Meredith. Meredith shook it and smiled.**_

_**"Meredith Grey" She smiled and nodded to him. "So what kind of doctor are you?" Meredith asked as House's pager went.**_

_**"I'll be back" He nodded and left them.**_

_**"Oncologist" Wilson smiled.**_

_**"Why does my dad need you? Does his patient have cancer?" Meredith asked.**_

_**"No" Wilson shook his head. "We were heading to lunch actually"**_

_**"We?" Meredith frowned. "As in you and him?"**_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Because we are friends"**_

_**"My dad doesn't have friends. No one likes him"**_

_**"I like him" Wilson smiled.**_

_**"Nobody likes my dad but me." Meredith frowned. "Its just the two of us against the world. It always has been"**_

_**"Well maybe it doesn't have to be anymore. I like your dad, he is my friend. Yes he is impossible but I'm willing to put up with him" Wilson smiled. "Is that OK Meredith?"**_

_**"Yeah" Meredith smiled. "My dad could use a friend"**_

_**"Hmm" Wilson laughed. "Come on we'll meet him in the cafeteria"**_

_**"OK" Meredith nodded and they both headed downstairs.**_

**6 Months Later**

**"You want my help?" House smirked as he sat down in front of Cuddy.**

**"They want your help. Please House, you're the only one who can help" Cuddy sighed. She hated begging this man for anything. House looked back down at the chart and saw the name of the hospital.**

**"Seattle Grace needs my help huh?" House smirked and looked at her. "They hate me"**

**"Who doesn't? But you are the best" Cuddy rolled her eyes. House shrugged and nodded.**

**"Tell you what, I'll even go out there" He smirked. Cuddy raised her eyebrows at him.**

**"You can do it over the phone"**

**"Now that's not very sociable is it?" House smirked and stood up. **

**"What are you plotting?" Cuddy frowned. House shrugged.**

**"Why Cuddy you are always so suspicious. I am merely doing this out of the goodness of my heart" House smiled.**

**"You don't have a heart" Cuddy retorted. House didn't answer, merely shrugged. "Four first class tickets to Seattle" He winked and limped out of the office. Cuddy rolled her eyes but as usual gave into him. House limped up to his office and into the conference room where Cameron, Foreman and Chase were sitting.**

**"We have a case" House smirked and threw the files at them. He poured himself a coffee while they read the chart.**

**"This case is in Seattle" Cameron frowned and looked at him.**

**"I know" House smirked. "Pack a bag, we are going to Seattle" He nodded. Chase and Foreman shrugged and nodded before leaving.**

**"See you guys at the airport" Chase muttered as he walked out the door. Cameron looked at House as he walked into his office and sat in his chair with a cup of coffee.**

**"What?" House asked eventually. Cameron shrugged and walked over to him, she leaned across him and kissed his lips softly.**

**"Are we sharing a hotel room?" She smirked.**

**"Don't think so" House shrugged and pushed her back as he got up. He put his coffee down and left the office. Cameron scowled and walked after him. **

**"House" She frowned.**

**"I told you I didn't want people to know. You and I sharing a hotel room would be letting people know" House snapped and got into the elevator. Cameron followed him, he leaned against the back of the elevator while Cameron stood with her back to him. He rolled his eyes, of course she was going to be all PMS about this. He silently stepped forward and pressed himself against Cameron's back. He leaned forward and she shivered as his stubble grazed her ear. "Tell you what, you can sneak into my hotel room late tonight if you promise to be gone before the others wake up" He whispered. Cameron turned to smile at him.**

**"OK"**

**"Great. You have turned me soft you know that?" House rolled her eyes. Cameron smirked and nodded.**

**"I know" She smiled and left the elevator. "Your place?"**

**"Sure" House shrugged and they separated to go to their own homes to pack.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chase and Foreman sat together at one end of the plane while Cameron and House sat together at the other. **

**"Why don't you tell anyone about us House?" Cameron asked. House frowned and removed his earphones to look at her.**

**"What?"**

**"Are you ashamed of me?" She asked. House looked away from her and sighed.**

**"No"**

**"Then what?" She asked impatiently.**

**"I don't want Foreman and Chase to give you crap and I don't want Cuddy to give me crap. Wilson knows" House shrugged. "It just makes for an easier life if things are kept secret OK?" He snapped.**

**"Wilson knows?" Cameron smiled.**

**"Of course. So does Meredith. Make you feel any better?" He rolled his eyes. Cameron smiled and nodded.**

**"They are the only important people in your life and you told them. I'm feeling great" She smirked. House once again rolled his eyes. Cameron discreetly leaned closer to him. Enough to feel his warmth but far enough away so people wouldn't think anything.**

**"Hmm" House smiled and put his I Pod back on.**

**"Why are we going to Seattle anyway?" Cameron asked. House rolled his eyes at her lack of ability to shut up.**

**"A case, you're holding the chart" House frowned.**

**"But why are we really going?"**

**"That's why we are going" **

**"Yeah right. House I know you"**

**"Do you?" House raised his eyebrows. Cameron smirked and leaned close to him, she glanced over her shoulder to see what Chase and Foreman were doing but they were both distracted.**

**"I know you better than most. Like if I kiss you just here..." She kissed his neck just under his ear, he let out a soft moan. "You will do anything I want you to and if I touch you..." He grabbed her hand as it rose up his bad leg.**

**"Meredith works at Seattle Grace" He shrugged. "And turning me on to get what you want is not very nice" He frowned.**

**"I guess I have been with you too long then" Cameron smirked. "Have you even told Meredith that you're coming?"**

**"Nah, element of surprise. If she doesn't know then she can't hide whatever she will want to hide from me" He smirked. **

**"Right" Cameron laughed. "Has she ever been able to hide anything from you?"**

**"Um... She once hid the fact that she was smoking for like a week" House shrugged. Cameron smiled.**

**"How did you catch her?"**

**"The idiot was hanging out her bedroom window. Like seriously did I teach her nothing?" House rolled his eyes. Cameron laughed.**

**"What did you do to her?"**

**"Called her an idiot then asked her for one" House shrugged. **

**"How old was she?"**

**"16"**

**"Not very good parenting" Cameron frowned.**

**"Why? Because I didn't scream and shout at her before grounding her for life?" House frowned. "It wouldn't have stopped her from smoking. So we shared a smoke, I called her an idiot for trying to hide it from me and she never hid anything from me again" House shrugged. "If that makes me a bad parent, it makes me a bad parent" He said before putting his I Pod on again. Cameron stared at him in awe. He was right. She opened her mouth to speak again but House put a hand to her mouth. "Please Cameron, quiet time" He frowned. Cameron smiled and nodded. She looked back down at the file and left him in peace. House glanced at her and smiled slightly. She was still a pain in the ass but she was his pain in the ass and he surprisingly like it that way.**


	7. Chapter 7

I know the scene with Izzie stealing the heart happens at the end of season 2 but what the hell, House needed a come back. You will know what I mean when you read it! Enjoy!

_**"I decided something today" Meredith smiled as she walked into House's office after school. House was behind his desk playing with a game boy.**_

_**"You did?" He asked without looking up at his daughter.**_

_**"Uh huh. Do you want to know what it is?" She asked.**_

_**"Not really but I can put money on the fact that you are going to tell me anyway" He smirked and looked at her. Meredith rolled her eyes and sat on his desk.**_

_**"I know what I want to be when I grow up" She smiled.**_

_**"Meredith, you're 15" House frowned.**_

_**"So? A girl can dream right?" Meredith raised her eyebrows. House smirked and leaned back in his chair. He laced his hands together behind the back of his head and looked up at her.**_

_**"Well? What does my angel want to be when she grows up?" He said sarcastically. Meredith rolled her eyes again but didn't let him phase her.**_

_**"A doctor" She smiled.**_

_**"Oh really?" House smiled. "What kind of doctor? And if you say Oncologist I am going to kick Wilson's ass" He threatened.**_

_**"There is nothing wrong with Oncology" Wilson called into the office as he walked past. Meredith giggled and waved to him before turning back to House.**_

_**"Well?" House asked.**_

_**"A surgeon" She smiled.**_

_**"Seriously?" He frowned.**_

_**"Surgery is a great field" Meredith frowned.**_

_**"Boring"**_

_**"There is nothing boring about cutting people open" Meredith smiled.**_

_**"And why are we taking this certain career route?" House raised his eyebrows. Meredith sighed and looked away from him. "Meredith?"**_

_**"Because mom was a surgeon" Meredith shrugged. House sighed, he should have seen that one coming.**_

_**"Mer..."**_

_**"It's what I want to do dad" Meredith sighed.**_

_**"OK then" House nodded. "I will pay for you to be a surgeon" He nodded.**_

_**"You will?" Meredith smiled.**_

_**"You better be one hell of a doctor Meredith because this is going to cost me a fortune" He faked annoyance but Meredith could see through it and before he could react she was in his lap hugging him.**_

_**"Thank you" She beamed.**_

_**"Yeah yeah" He smiled and hugged her back.**_

_**"I'm going to tell Wilson" She beamed and ran out of the office. House rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.**_

**"Have you heard?" Cristina asked as her and Alex walked into the locker room. Meredith turned as she put on her lab coat.**

**"Heard what?" Meredith frowned.**

**"That rude doctor. You know the infectious disease guy?" Alex smiled.**

**"Dr House" Meredith said quickly.**

**"Yep. That's him" Cristina smiled.**

**"What about him?" Meredith frowned.**

**"He is coming here today. You know that case downstairs where the kid had a heart attack?" **

**"Yeah"  
**

**"They asked House to come because they have no clue what happened" Cristina smirked. Meredith stared at her friends in shock. "What?"**

**"Nothing" Meredith shook her head.**

**"I really want to meet the guy. He is practically my role model" Alex smirked. Meredith turned and smiled at Alex.**

**"Role model?"**

**"He is an ass with no bedside manner, hell he doesn't even see his patients. The guy is a complete legend. I would love to be like him" Alex smirked.**

**"You are on your way Alex" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yes but he gets away with it because he's the best. I have a long way to go before I can get away with it" Alex smiled. Meredith rolled her eyes and smiled. They all rushed out of the locker room for rounds while Meredith wondered why he was here really. She smiled to herself, they were always so suspicious of each other.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**House limped up to the surgical floor, he didn't know where he was going to find Meredith but he was itching to see her. 6 months was a long time.**

**"Dr House. I heard you were in my hospital today" Richard frowned.**

**"Dr Webber. I would say great to see you but..." House shrugged.**

**"Why are you on my surgical floor?" Richard frowned.**

**"Hmm, looking for a friend" House smirked.**

**"Yes I'm sure. How is teaching? Don't your Fellows leave you every year?" Richard smiled. House shrugged.**

**"Don't your Interns rob hearts from UNO's?" House smirked and limped away. Richard scowled at the House's retreating back. He really hated that guy. Meredith was walking across the balcony looking at a patients chart, she was in a world of her own thinking about what her father was really doing here but she couldn't think of a reason.**

**"You know scrubs suits you" She heard an accent in front of her. Meredith looked up and smiled brightly.**

**"Chase" She smiled and hugged him. "I heard my dad was here, I didn't think he brought you guys"**

**"Oh you know we are his team and if he didn't bring us he would have to do everything himself" Chase smiled.**

**"Oh the horror" Meredith laughed. Chase nodded and laughed as well. House frowned when he saw a surgeon leaning against a wall watching someone. He shrugged and walked in his direction. When he saw Meredith and Chase down the hall laughing and talking he realized that this was the famous Derek Shepherd. He hadn't forgotten about how he hurt Meredith so the first thing he did when he reached him was smack him in the shin as hard as he could with his cane.**

**"OW" Derek snapped and looked around.**

**"Oh God I'm sorry, I can never get used to this" House smirked.**

**"It's OK" Derek frowned and looked back at Chase and Meredith. He scowled when Meredith smacked Chase's chest and giggled.**

**"Jealousy hmm" House smirked. Derek looked around at House again.**

**"I'm not jealous" Derek frowned. "I am married. I just don't know who he is"**

**"Right" House nodded and limped away from Derek and towards Meredith.**

**"You're here in my hospital" Meredith smiled when she saw House.**

**"Your hospital?" House raised his eyebrows. "Chase go do something I hired you to do" He snapped.**

**"Right" Chase rolled his eyes. "Dinner later Mer?" He smiled.**

**"Sure" Meredith nodded and Chase left them alone. Derek watched as Meredith hugged the guy who hit him in the shin. "So what are you doing here?"**

**"Your lover boy is watching you" House smirked. Meredith looked over House's shoulder to where Derek was standing. "Jealous of Chase"**

**"He is married" Meredith scowled at Derek. He gave her that stupid pleading look but she turned away from him.**

**"It does not stop him from being jealous" House smiled.**

**"Is Cameron here?" Meredith changed the subject.**

**"I can't believe your boss is that Webber idiot" House changed the subject as well. They were both experts in avoidance.**

**"You don't like him?"**

**"Hate would be a better word" House frowned. "He is an idiot"**

**"So you said" Meredith laughed. "He is alright"**

**"Hmm"**

**"So is Cameron here?"**

**"Yes" House rolled his eyes. **

**"Aww did I say how sweet you two are?"**

**"Say it and die"**

**"Sorry" Meredith giggled. "Well I have a case and so do you. See you later?"**

**"Sure" House nodded and watched Meredith walk away. "I would ask you for your help but you are just a useless surgeon" House called after her. Meredith looked over her shoulder and mocked glared at him. He smirked and limped away. He had other business to attend to on the surgical floor. Derek was gone by the time House got back. He decided to hunt him down.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek walked into his office and jumped when he saw House sitting on the couch.**

**"Can I help you?" Derek frowned.**

**"You don't have a TV in your office"**

**"I know"  
**

**"It's crap that you don't. I mean what are people supposed to do in here?" House frowned.**

**"I work in here. That's what people tend to do in their offices" Derek frowned.**

**"Really? Very boring stuff. I get other people to do my work for me, much more fun"**

**"Gives you time for TV?" Derek nodded.**

**"Hmm" House nodded.**

**"I'm sorry but who are you?" Derek frowned. **

**"Greg House. I believe you are the Neurosurgeon I am looking for" House smirked. Derek's face went red. **

**"Meredith's father" Derek blushed. "I'm sorry I didn't know"**

**"Right" House frowned.**

**"Is this a social visit?"**

**"Do I look like the kind of guy that does social visits?" House raised his eyebrows. Derek looked at House lying on his couch. He was wearing a rock t shirt and faded jeans.**

**"No" **

**"I want a consult"**

**"For your case?"**

**"No for um... Me" House frowned. Derek nodded in recognition. "Can you do it now?"**

**"Oh of course" Derek nodded. House stood as Derek was walking out the door. House grabbed his arm.**

**"I don't want Meredith knowing about this. If you can't do it I don't want her disappointed" House warned.**

**"Of course." Derek nodded. House nodded and they walked to MRI together. House changed into a gown and got on to the bed to let Derek X Ray him. Derek waited for the images to come up when his leg began to ache again. He smiled to himself before turning on the microphone. "It wasn't an accident was it?" Derek smiled.**

**"What?" House frowned.**

**"Hitting me in the leg with your cane. You did it on purpose. You knew who I was" Derek smiled. House smirked.**

**"She told me about your wife" House said. Derek frowned. "I figured it was the subtle way to kicking your ass all over this hospital"**

**"Thanks I think" Derek frowned. House shrugged. When it was over, House changed back into his clothes and walked into the screen room.**

**"Well?" House frowned. Derek was looking at the screen intently. He then looked at House.**

**"Can I see it? To see what I would be working with" Derek asked.**

**"Not much" House frowned and slowly pulled his jeans down to his knee's. Derek looked at the large hole in House's leg and sighed.**

**"Not much" Derek agreed. "I think I can get the nerves working again, to stop the pain. I am nearly sure I can do it" Derek frowned.**

**"Nearly sure?"**

**"It's as much of a promise as I can give you, sorry" Derek sighed. House frowned and pulled his jeans back up. **

**"OK" House nodded and limped out. Derek ran out and caught up to him.**

**"Listen about Meredith... I never meant to hurt her I..."**

**"I don't care what you meant to do" House frowned. "The fact is you did hurt her" He looked at him. Derek stopped and left House walking alone. He sighed and turned back towards his office.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**"Where are you going again?" Meredith frowned as she watched her father put on sweats.**_

_**"This stupid thing that Wilson is dragging me to" House frowned. Meredith leaned in the doorway of his room with a smirk.**_

_**"Where?"**_

_**"Doctors verses Lawyers" House shrugged. Meredith laughed.**_

_**"Doing what?"**_

_**"Paintball shooting" He frowned. "Boring, I know" He nodded. **_

_**"Sounds like fun to me" Meredith shrugged.**_

_**"You would think it was fun" House frowned. Meredith laughed and shook her head.**_

_**"Try to enjoy yourself" She smiled.**_

_**"Whatever" He frowned and pushed past her. "What are you doing tonight?"**_

_**"The girls and I are going to buy some alcohol and head to Kerry's free house" Meredith smirked. House turned to look at her.**_

_**"You're 17" House frowned. "How exactly are you getting this alcohol?" He raised his eyebrows. Meredith held up her fake ID.**_

_**"That's how"**_

_**"Nice" House nodded and inspected it. "You call me every hour on the hour or I come and drag you from that house. Understand?" He frowned.**_

_**"Loud and clear" She nodded. They both looked around when Wilson walked into the room. "Well there is your ride. I am leaving" She smiled and kissed Wilson's cheek. "Have fun boys and kill those Lawyers" She smirked. House and Wilson smiled and waved to her.**_

_**"Alright man lets go" Wilson smiled. House frowned but nodded and followed him out of the house. Today should be fun, House thought sarcastically. **_

**Meredith was sitting with her friends in the cafeteria. Chase, Cameron and Foreman were sitting together at another table. Derek and Addison were sitting at a table that enabled Derek to subtly watch Meredith. It also gave him a view of the others table but he didn't know that vantage point was useful yet. Chase looked around and saw Meredith sitting with her friends.**

**"Hey Mer? Come over" Chase smiled. Meredith turned and smiled at him.**

**"OK who is the hottie?" Cristina and Izzie smirked. Alex and George just rolled their eyes.**

**"Just a guy I know" Meredith shrugged.**

**"He is so cute Mer" Izzie smiled. "Go over"**

**"He is cute right?" Meredith smirked. **

**"Is he a doctor?" Alex asked.**

**"Oh yeah" Meredith nodded and stood up. Derek looked past Addison and watched as Meredith walked across the cafeteria to sit with the guy she was talking to earlier. He scowled deeply when the guy put his arm over the back of her chair while the four occupants of the table chatted.**

**"Derek are you listening to me?" Addison frowned. Derek looked at his wife.**

**"Oh yeah sorry" Derek muttered. "Dinner tonight is fine"**

**"So you know Dr Shepherd right Meredith?" Foreman asked.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded.**

**"What is he like?" Foreman asked eagerly.**

**"Just go over and introduce yourself Foreman" Cameron rolled her eyes.**

**"I can't" **

**"Just go Foreman" Meredith smiled. Foreman thought about it and finally nodded. He got up and headed over to Derek's table.**

**"So what time will I meet you for dinner tonight?" Chase asked Meredith.**

**"You guys are going to dinner?" Cameron raised her eyebrows. "Alone?"**

**"We are and I'll meet you in the lobby at seven" Meredith smiled. Chase nodded.**

**"Where will we go?"**

**"There is a pizza place down the street" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Cool" Chase nodded. Cameron smirked at them both.**

**"What?" Chase and Meredith frowned at her.**

**"You guys are so cute" She smiled.**

**"Yeah I'm sure House would agree" Chase frowned.**

**"Ha yeah" Meredith laughed. Cameron nodded and laughed as well.**

**"Um Dr Shepherd?" Foreman asked nervously. Derek looked from Meredith to the young doctor in front of him.**

**"Yes" Derek nodded. Addison smiled at the young man.**

**"I'm sorry to disturb you but I am a huge fan" Foreman smiled. "I am a Neuro Fellow at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. It's just really great to finally meet you" Foreman rambled.**

**"What's your name?" Derek smiled.**

**"Dr Eric Foreman"**

**"Great to meet you Dr Foreman" Derek smiled. "You're on Dr House's team I gather?"**

**"Yeah but I hope that you don't think differently of me because of that"**

**"Why would I?" Derek laughed.**

**"House has a... Reputation" Foreman frowned.**

**"He does but that is House" Derek smiled. He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to Meredith's table when she giggled. His blood boiled when he saw who was making her giggle.**

**"Well it was just really great meeting you" Foreman said awkwardly when he realized that Derek wasn't paying attention to him anymore.**

**"Yeah you too" Derek said but his mind was elsewhere. Addison nodded to Foreman before he walked away.**

**"That was rude" Addison frowned at Derek.**

**"What?"**

**"You ignored him"**

**"I did not" Derek frowned.**

**"How was he?" Cameron asked as Foreman sat back down.**

**"Great" Foreman smiled and looked across at Meredith and Chase.**

**"Feeling like a third wheel?" Foreman whispered to Cameron.**

**"Oh yeah. They haven't even looked my way in ten minutes" Cameron frowned.**

**"Lets get back to work" Foreman smiled and him and Cameron left Chase and Meredith to it. They didn't even notice them leaving. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**House limped up to the Interns locker room. He smirked when he stood in the doorway and saw that nearly the whole Intern year was in there.**

**"I am looking for a Dr Grey" House said loudly. Everyone stopped and looked at him then at Meredith.**

**"Why?" Meredith challenged. House held up his cane and looked around the room.**

**"The Lawyers are ready to see you" House smirked.**

**"Lawyers?" Alex frowned.**

**"She didn't tell you? She did this to me" House smirked. "Malpractice and now I'm crippled" House smiled. "I am about to get a couple of million because of you. I will never use my leg again because of her" He feigned hurt. Everyone stared at Meredith who was completely red and glaring at House who smirked. Meredith put on her jacket and walked towards him. She pushed him causing him to stumble.**

**"Ass" She muttered.**

**"Everyone saw that right? Assaulting a cripple" House looked around the room. Everyone was staring with their mouths hanging open. Meredith grabbed House by the arm and pulled him out of the locker room. He laughed at her scowling face.**

**"I hate you. Everyone is going to be suspicious of me now" She frowned. House smirked at her.**

**"Too good of an opportunity. Come on I'll buy you dinner to make up for it" He smiled.**

**"Can't"**

**"And why not?" House raised his eyebrows.**

**"Because I'm going out with Chase" Meredith muttered.**

**"You're what?"**

**"We are just catching up."**

**"Chase is an idiot"**

**"He is not. I like him"**

**"Meredith..." House frowned.**

**"I am going dad. End of it"**

**"But I'm only in town tonight" House pouted.**

**"Don't lie I know you're here for a few days" Meredith rolled her eyes. **

**"Fine" He frowned. They reached the lobby where Chase was waiting for Meredith.**

**"See you tomorrow" She smiled and walked away from him.**

**"Where are you going?" House asked her. Meredith stopped and turned to face him.**

**"Yeah like I'm going to tell you that" She laughed. "I know you too well to fall for that one" She smirked and waved to him. House frowned and pulled out his cell phone.**

**"Hello?" Foreman answered.**

**"Where is Chase taking Meredith?" House said bluntly.**

**"He was talking about a pizza place down the street" Foreman shrugged. "Why?" Foreman frowned. Instead of answering House hung up. He smirked as he limped outside to his rental car and headed to the hotel. Chase with his daughter, he didn't think so.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Meredith got home late in the evening after spending her day at the library studying with some friends. Her exams were coming up soon and she needed to ace them if she had any chance of getting into Dartmouth for Pre Med next year. She frowned when she heard laughing coming from the living room, she was sure it was a woman's laugh. She frowned and headed towards the noise. When she walked into the living room, she saw a woman standing in the kitchen next to her father who seemed to be cooking. The tall woman was sipping a glass of red wine and laughing at whatever her father was saying to her. He looked up when the door closed and smiled at Meredith._**

**_"There you are. Mer its like 7 o clock" House frowned._**

**_"Yeah... Finals" Meredith muttered as she dropped her bag. "What's going on?" She asked._**

**_"Meredith, this is Stacey, Stacey this is my daughter Meredith" House nodded between them._**

**_"Its great to finally meet you Meredith. I have heard a lot about you" She smiled._**

**_"You have? That's funny because I have heard nothing about you" Meredith stared at her father as she spoke._**

**_"I was waiting for the right time" House frowned. _**

**_"So you two are... Dating?" Meredith asked. House sighed and nodded. "Oh" Meredith frowned. "How did you guys meet?" She asked._**

**_"She shot me" House smiled._**

**_"It was war" Stacy defended with a smile._**

**_"You still shot me" He smiled._**

**_"Um what?" Meredith frowned._**

**_"The Doctors verses Lawyers paintball thing" House shrugged._**

**_"Right" Meredith nodded. "So you have been dating 3 weeks and you are only telling me now?" She frowned._**

**_"I was waiting for the right time," House said again._**

**_"The right time would have been three weeks ago when I said 'Oh hey dad how was the paintball thing last night?' And the reply you should have had was 'I met someone, I like her and I am taking her out tonight' that would have been the right time" Meredith snapped._**

**_"Meredith..." House frowned. _**

**_"We don't keep secrets from each other dad. You are always warning me not to lie to you and now you're lying to me?" Meredith sighed._**

**_"Everybody lies. You know that" House frowned. Stacy stood awkwardly between the two._**

**_"Yes but you are not supposed to lie to me" Meredith sighed and grabbed her bag._**

**_"Where are you going?" House snapped._**

**_"Anywhere but here" She sighed and left the apartment. House frowned and looked at Stacy._**

**_"That could have gone better" Stacey frowned. "She hates me now right?"_**

**_"No. It's not about you" House frowned. "She is pissed at me. I lied to her" House frowned._**

**_"Oh" Stacey frowned. _**

**_"We don't lie to each other. Actually this is the first time I have been dishonest with my daughter since I told her that I didn't know where babies came from" House smiled slightly at the memory._**

**_"Why lie?"_**

**_"I just didn't know how she would take it I guess" House shrugged._**

**_"She is 17 House. She is a big girl" Stacey smiled._**

**_"I know" House nodded. "I have to go, I know where she is going" House smiled and left the apartment._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_"Did you know about Stacey?" Meredith asked Wilson._**

**_"Yes. I was there when they met"_**

**_"Why didn't he just tell me?" Meredith asked._**

**_"I have no idea Mer" Wilson sighed. Meredith sat down on the couch and frowned._**

**_"I can't believe he lied to me. If we can't trust each other who can we trust?" Meredith frowned._**

**_"Mer you have been listening to him too much. You don't have to keep your walls up. You can make yourself vulnerable to people." Wilson sighed._**

**_"If we do that, we get hurt" Meredith frowned. "See, I trusted him and he betrayed me" Meredith shrugged. "His advice worked"_**

**_"Hmm" Wilson frowned. "Kind of backfired if you ask me," He muttered. Meredith laughed and nodded._**

**_"Yeah" She smiled. House knocked on the door before walking into Wilson's house._**

**_"I knew you would be here" He sighed. "I'm sorry I lied"_**

**_"OK" Meredith nodded._**

**_"Meredith... Please" He frowned._**

**_"OK I accept your apology" Meredith snapped._**

**_"You do?" House asked. Meredith nodded._**

**_"Don't lie to me again dad. Is it serious?" She asked._**

**_"I like her" House nodded._**

**_"OK then" She nodded. "You go back to her, I am going out tonight anyway" She shrugged._**

**_"Are you sure you're OK?" House frowned._**

**_"Dad, I'm fine" Meredith nodded._**

**_"OK" House nodded and looked at Wilson._**

**_"Meredith and I were going to catch a movie and then something to eat." Wilson smiled._**

**_"You're going out with him?" House asked._**

**_"Yep" Meredith nodded. "And we are late. See you later" She smiled and walked past him. Wilson shrugged and left as well. House smirked before going back to Stacey._**

**House knocked impatiently at Cameron's hotel room door. He was wearing black slacks and a shirt. He had even shaved, well shaved a little. Cameron answered the door in her pyjamas.**

**"Get dressed" House ordered and pushed her inside.**

**"Why?" Cameron frowned.**

**"Because I am taking you to dinner" He smiled.**

**"Why?" Cameron looked at him suspiciously.**

**"I am hurt. For you to think I have alternative motives is so hurtful" House grabbed his chest for dramatic effect.**

**"I just know you that's all" **

**"I am up to nothing I promise" He lied easily. Cameron still eyed him so he pulled her in for a kiss. "Scouts honour"**

**"You were not a scout" Cameron frowned but began pulling clothes out anyway. House collapsed on the bed and turned on the TV while he waited for her. Soon they were out of the hotel and walking hand in hand towards the pizza place next to Seattle Grace. As they were waiting to be seated House looked around the restaurant for any sign of Meredith and Chase. He finally spotted them in a corner looking far too cosy for his liking. **

**"Oh my God look who is here" House smirked at Cameron and pointed over to Meredith and Chase.**

**"I knew you were up to something" Cameron frowned and turned the leave the restaurant but House grabbed her arm.**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"I am having no part in this game" **

**"Oh come on Cameron. It will be fun" He smiled.**

**"You are purposely ruining their date. That is not fun, it's mean" She snapped and tried to walk out again but his grip was tight on her arm.**

**"She is my daughter and Chase isn't good enough for her" House frowned.**

**"No one will ever be good enough for her and Chase is nice"**

**"He is an idiot. Now are you going to join me or are you going to let me go alone?" He raised his eyebrows. She thought about it for a second, if she left him alone he could do so much more damage. She needed to be there to keep him in line.**

**"Can I just say that I hate you for this?" Cameron snapped but walked back into the restaurant.**

**"I'm OK with that" House smirked and pulled her towards the table. Before they reached it he let her go. "Oh my God guys, what a surprise," House said loudly causing Chase to jump out of Meredith's personal space.**

**"Dad what are you doing here?" Meredith said with a clenched jaw.**

**"Cameron and I got peckish and the reception guy recommended this place. Who knew you guys were going to be here?" He smirked. "Mind if we share?" He asked but before either of them could answer he was pushing another table towards them. He sat next to Meredith and put his arm around the back of her chair.**

**"House swap places with Chase" Cameron snapped.**

**"I am good here" House shrugged.**

**"I hate you" Meredith muttered.**

**"I am so sorry" Cameron said to Chase. "Change seats" Cameron snapped.**

**"I said I was good" House frowned. "Chase doesn't mind. Do you Chase? It's not as if this is a date. Is it?" He raised his eyebrows at Chase who shook his head furiously.**

**"Actually it is a date. So you can leave now dad," Meredith snapped.**

**"Nah it's not a date. If this was a date then I would be forced to fire Chase."**

**"Dad" Meredith snapped.**

**"House" Cameron frowned. He grunted when two feet kicked him under the table.**

**"Ow" He frowned. He looked up and saw Derek and his wife walk into the restaurant. Derek looked over their way and House caught his eye. They were seated a couple of tables away from them and House knew that Derek had the perfect view of their table. House smirked. "Actually I think I will switch seats with you Chase. You know since this is a date and all" He smirked and stood up.**

**"But you just said..." Chase frowned.**

**"Sshh before I change my mind" House snapped. Chase shrugged in confusion and took a seat beside Meredith. Meredith stared at House before looking around to find the source of his change of heart. Her eyes landed on Derek and she immediately glared at House.**

**"What do you think your doing?" She snapped.**

**"Oh come on Mer, this will be fun" House smiled. Cameron and Chase were confused about what House and Meredith were talking about.**

**"It will not"**

**"You know it will. Chase put your arm around Meredith" House smirked as he kept eye contact with Meredith.**

**"Chase don't" Meredith snapped while staring at her father.**

**"What the hell is going on?" Cameron and Chase asked. Meredith and House ignored them**

**"What will it achieve?" Meredith frowned.**

**"You get to hurt him like he hurt you Meredith. Revenge" House frowned.**

**"What about Chase?" Meredith sighed. "It's not fair just to use him"**

**"Chase would you mind if I let you touch and kiss my daughter to make her ex jealous?" House looked at Chase for the first time.**

**"Your ex?" He asked Meredith.**

**"He is here with his wife" Meredith sighed.**

**"What did he do to you?" Cameron asked.**

**"Didn't tell me he was married and chose his wife over me. He broke my heart basically" Meredith frowned.**

**"I'm in" Chase smiled. "Which one is he?"**

**"The one who won't stop staring over here. Take your time, figure it out" House smirked and rubbed his hands together in excitement. Chase looked around the restaurant and saw one guy staring at them.**

**"Wow that's Derek Shepherd. You were with him?"**

**"Yes unfortunately" Meredith frowned.**

**"I am totally in. Lets give the bastard what he deserves" Chase smirked.**

**"Alright" House smiled. "Ladies?" He asked. Cameron looked at Meredith.**

**"He hurt you Mer. Payback is a bitch." Cameron smiled. Meredith frowned for another minute and glanced at Derek who was now talking to Addison. **

**"OK I'm in" She smiled.**

**"Alright now Chase put your arm around her" House smirked. Chase nodded and did what he was told. Tonight suddenly got interesting.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**"Well if it isn't my daughter the graduate" House smiled as he walked towards her. Meredith was still in her robe, she turned and smiled at him.**_

_**"Can you believe I graduated from High school?" Meredith beamed and hugged him.**_

_**"I can't believe you're all grown up" House sighed.**_

_**"Where is Stacey?" She asked. "And Wilson?"**_

_**"Meeting us later. Come on, lets head home" He smiled and they walked to the car. They got to the apartment and Meredith walked into her room to get changed while House sat on the couch to wait for her. The photo Meredith had smashed when she was 14 years old caught his eye. He sighed and reached for it. He couldn't believe his little girl was all grown up and out of High school already. Before he knew it tears had filled his eyes as he stared at the happy little 6 year old in her proud father's arms. **_

_**"Dad have you seen..." Meredith trailed off when she saw House jump and put the photo back. She smirked when she saw him wipe his eyes. "Are you crying?" She smirked.**_

_**"No" House frowned.**_

_**"You so are" Meredith giggled. "Why?" She frowned. House sighed and looked at her.**_

_**"My baby is all grown up" House frowned. "When the hell did that happen?"**_

_**"It just happens" Meredith shrugged. "You're going to be OK without me dad"**_

_**"Yeah I guess" He shrugged. Meredith walked over and hugged him.**_

_**"You are going to be fine" She whispered with a sad smile. "I'll miss you though"**_

_**"You better" House smiled. "Now get your ass ready so we can get out of here"**_

_**"OK" Meredith smiled and walked back to her room. "Oh have you seen my red sweater? I can't find it" Meredith frowned.**_

_**"Do I strike you as the kind of guy who has that kind of information?" House frowned.**_

_**"Whatever" Meredith rolled her eyes and grabbed another sweater before the two of them left the apartment.**_

**Their dinner arrived and Chase moved his arm from Meredith's shoulders to rest his hand on her leg but things weren't nearly interesting enough for House's liking.**

**"You guys are so bad at this" House rolled his eyes. "Chase feed her some of your dinner. Meredith lean in and rest your hand on his chest, keep eye contact while taking a bite" He snapped. Meredith and Chase frowned but did what he said. **

**"How the hell are you such and expert on this?" Cameron frowned at House.**

**"Do you really want to know?" House asked.**

**"Actually no" Cameron shook his head. House smirked and moved closer to her so their legs were touching. He couldn't do more with Chase at the table so he settled for rubbing his leg off hers.**

**"Is he looking?" House whispered to Cameron as Meredith leaned close to Chase to take a bite of his pizza while never breaking eye contact with him. Cameron opened her compact that had a mirror and discreetly looked at Derek. He was fuming while watching them. Cameron smirked.**

**"Look for yourself" She smiled and he leaned over to look. Derek's jaw and fists were clenched. House saw him blow his top suddenly and looked at Meredith and Chase who were now kissing. House frowned and kicked Chase.**

**"Ow" Chase frowned.**

**"We haven't got that far in the game yet" House snapped.**

**"I was..." Meredith stopped herself. She knew better then to cross him.**

**"Sorry" Chase muttered but smiled at Meredith and took her hand under the table. House glanced back at Derek who wasn't even trying to hide his jealousy at this stage and smirked.**

**"Actually keep going. He is about to flip" House smirked.**

**"I have your permission to make out with your daughter in front of you?" Chase frowned.**

**"Yes he is that twisted" Meredith muttered.**

**"It's not for my benefit. Now that would be twisted." House rolled his eyes. Meredith giggled and nodded. "I give him another five minutes before he walks out anyway" House smirked.**

**"Alright" Chase nodded and kissed her again. House looked at Cameron and smiled.**

**"This is your equivalent of kicking his ass right?" Cameron smiled and ran her hand up his leg.**

**"Yep besides this way Meredith is getting the better of him by herself"**

**"Yeah that's a good idea" Cameron nodded. They both turned when they heard commotion behind them.**

**"I said we were leaving Addison" Derek snapped and stormed out of the restaurant. House and Cameron smirked at each other. Chase and Meredith broke apart and began laughing.**

**"Now that was fun" Chase smirked.**

**"It actually felt really good. Thank you Chase" Meredith smiled.**

**"Ahem" House frowned.**

**"And you too daddy" Meredith rolled her eyes but smiled.**

**"Oohh daddy" Cameron teased House.**

**"Shut up" House blushed. "And I already told you never to call me that or I'll make you call me Greg" **

**"Hmm" Meredith laughed. "He loves it when I call him it really, he is just embarrassed by it in public" She smirked. House rolled his eyes. They finished their meal, which was surprisingly pleasant with the four of them chatting freely together. They left the restaurant together. "Well I am going to head home" Meredith smiled.**

**"I'll walk you" Chase said quickly.**

**"OK. Night dad. Cameron" Meredith smiled and waved to them. Surprisingly House let them leave.**

**"You're not going to stop them?" Cameron raised her eyebrows.**

**"Maybe he is OK for her" House shrugged and put his arm around Cameron. "My hotel room or yours?" He smirked.**

**"Yours" Cameron smiled and leaned up to kiss him. They stumbled towards the hotel and fell into House's room while taking each others clothes off.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Thank you for tonight Chase" Meredith smiled as they walked up to Meredith's porch.**

**"No problem. The guy is an ass for hurting you" Chase smiled. "I would have chosen you over the red head any day" He smiled.**

**"Thank you" Meredith smiled. They stood awkwardly for a minute before Chase began leaning into her. He captured her lips softly but Meredith pulled him tighter against against her and deepened the kiss. They broke away breathlessly. "You want to come in?" She asked.**

**"Yes" Chase nodded and kissed her again. Meredith opened the door and they fell inside. She pulled Chase towards her room and they fell on to the bed together. Chase thought briefly that House would kill him if he found out that he slept with his daughter but he pushed those thoughts from his head and focused on Meredith's body beneath his.**


	11. Chapter 11

This is the last flashback. It's Meredith's take on the whole Stacey hacking out House's leg without House's permission LOL. And Happy Grey's Day guys, OMG I am so excited for the premiere!!

_**When Meredith got the phone call that her father had a major operation to remove dead muscle from his leg her heart stopped. He wasn't suppose to have an operation like that, he didn't want that operation. She hopped on the first train from Boston to New Jersey, all the while wondering how her father could have gone from a sudden pain in his leg to losing half of it. It made no sense. Her whole body was shaking with nerves as she sat impatiently on the train.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**"What did you do?" Meredith snapped at Stacey when she walked into House's hospital room.**_

_**"He was in pain Meredith. He needed the operation" Stacey sighed as they both left the room to talk in the hallway.**_

_**"He trusted you" Meredith cried.**_

_**"If you were here then you would have done the same thing" Stacey frowned.**_

_**"You helped her do this to him?" Meredith looked at Cuddy.**_

_**"Meredith please" Cuddy sighed. **_

_**"How did you even have the right?" Meredith frowned and looked back at Stacey.**_

_**"He was in an induced coma. I am his next of kin" Stacey sighed.**_

_**"NO. I AM HIS NEXT OF KIN" Meredith shouted. "You had no right to make that decision without me. And you had no right to allow it" Meredith cried at both Stacey and Cuddy.**_

_**"Meredith I know you are upset" Cuddy sighed.**_

_**"Do you know how devastated he is going to be when he wakes up?" Meredith frowned. "Do you have any idea how betrayed he is going to be?"**_

_**"I did what I thought was best" Stacey sighed.**_

_**"I could have convinced him. If it is what he needed then I could have convinced him" Meredith sighed. "How could you do this and not even tell him?"**_

_**"I had a choice to make" Stacey snapped.**_

_**"Yeah and it was the wrong one" Meredith snapped and walked away. She walked back into her dad's room. She took a seat beside him and began to cry. "I'm so sorry" She muttered as she cried.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**House stirred awake to a dull pain in his leg. He smiled slightly, had the coma worked? He would walk again. He made the right decision. He looked down to find Meredith asleep with her head on his hand. He sighed, he didn't want her to leave school and come down here. She only had a couple of weeks left and her exams were starting soon. She needed to pass if she wanted to get into Med School.**_

_**"Meredith" He whispered and nudged her. Meredith stirred awake and looked up at him.**_

_**"You're awake" She sighed.**_

_**"What are you doing here?" He sighed. "You know you have to be at school. I'm fine Meredith"**_

_**"Dad..."**_

_**"The coma worked. The pain killers are working on the pain. It's manageable now. I'll walk again" House smiled.**_

_**"You won't" Meredith sighed as she began to cry.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"You won't walk properly ever again" She sighed.**_

_**"What do you mean?" House frowned.**_

_**"She means that... While you were out I told them to do the operation" Stacey sighed from the doorway.**_

_**"They took the muscle? I said no" House frowned.**_

_**"I had rights once you were in a coma and I used them. I was just trying to take your pain away Greg" Stacey sighed.**_

_**"So you took my leg? You betrayed me" House shouted.**_

_**"I didn't take it all. They just cut out a portion"**_

_**"A vital portion. I need that muscle to walk" He snapped.**_

_**"I did what I thought was best Greg" Stacey cried.**_

_**"Yeah right" House scowled. "Just leave Stacey... I don't want to see you right now" He frowned. Stacey wiped her tears but nodded and left Meredith and House alone.**_

_**"Dad... Are you OK?" Meredith asked.**_

_**"I just want to be alone" He sighed.**_

_**"Dad..."**_

_**"Meredith just go" He snapped. Meredith frowned and nodded.**_

_**"I love you dad" She muttered before leaving. House frowned and looked at his leg. It was useless now. He was useless now.**_

**Foreman watched as House and Cameron talked closely together at the breakfast table in the hotel restaurant. He thought there was something up with it. House was further into her personal space than usual and Cameron was smiling as he spoke to her. He could tell that they were close enough to be touching under the table. They couldn't be... Could they? He shrugged and walked further into the restaurant to sit with them.**

**"Morning guys" He muttered. Cameron jumped back from House in fright but House just looked smug.**

**"Morning" Cameron muttered back. He sat down across from them and ordered his own breakfast.**

**"Where is Chase?" House asked knowing that him and Foreman were sharing a room.**

**"No clue he didn't come back last night" Foreman shrugged. Cameron visibly winced and Foreman frowned at her.**

**"He WHAT?" House yelled.**

**"He didn't come..."**

**"Foreman shut up" Cameron snapped.**

**"Why?... Oh" Foreman said as it dawned on him that Chase was with Meredith last night.**

**"Too bad really. I liked Chase... Well OK I hated him but now I need to look for a new Fellow" House frowned.**

**"Oh come on House. It's not a big deal" Cameron snapped.**

**"He slept with my daughter. I can either fire him or kick his ass"**

**"House leave him alone" Cameron warned.**

**"And what are you going to do about it?" House snapped and stood up. He grabbed his cane and walked away.**

**"Where are you going?" Cameron called after him.**

**"None of your business" He called back. Cameron sighed and looked at Foreman.**

**"Meredith's" They said together with a nod.**

**"I do not envy Chase right now" Foreman frowned.**

**"Yeah me either" Cameron sighed.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Something smells good" Chase muttered as he got up from the bed and grabbed his clothes.**

**"Izzie, my room mate likes to bake" Meredith rolled her eyes as she got dressed. Chase threw his clothes on and leaned over to kiss Meredith.**

**"Last night was amazing" He smiled. Meredith blushed but kissed him again. **

**"Come on" She smiled. "I'll introduce you to my friends" She pulled him by the hand downstairs to the kitchen. "Morning guys" She smiled at Izzie and George who were at the kitchen table eating.**

**"Morning" Izzie muttered.**

**"Oh this is Robert Chase" **

**"Nice to meet you guys" Chase smiled.**

**"Yeah you too" Izzie smiled. "Coffee in the pot and there is breakfast, you and Robert will have to share though"**

**"Sure" Meredith nodded and grabbed breakfast while Chase got the coffee. They joined Izzie and George at the table and began eating while stealing glances at each other.**

**"You guys are really cute" Izzie smiled. Meredith blushed while Chase just smirked.**

**"It's too bad that I have to leave soon" Chase sighed.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. She looked at George who was staring at her. "What George?"**

**"A cripple is suing you" He whispered. Chase looked at Meredith and began to laugh.**

**"He didn't" Chase laughed.**

**"Oh he did. In front of everyone" Meredith frowned.**

**"Ha ha" Chase smiled.**

**"Um... Are we missing something?" Izzie asked.**

**"That guy wasn't suing me. He is my..."**

**"MEREDITH" She heard from the foyer as the door slammed. Meredith knew who that voice belonged to and looked at Chase who was now white as a sheet.**

**"Oh God. Chase hide" Meredith said quickly but before they could do anything House burst into the kitchen.**

**"Ahh look how cosy this is" House said sarcastically. "Chase you're fired. Go to the airport" He snapped.**

**"Dad" Meredith snapped. George and Izzie's eyes widened in shock. "Chase you are not fired" Meredith sighed as she stood up.**

**"He is" House nodded. "You are" He looked at Chase. Meredith stood up and grabbed House by the arm and pulled him out of the kitchen.**

**"He is her dad" George muttered in shock.**

**"I don't get it. How can he fire you? He's just a cripple" Izzie frowned. Chase looked at Izzie with a frown.**

**"He is Dr House"**

**"WHAT?" Izzie and George said at the same time.**

**"Yeah... You didn't know he was Meredith's dad?"**

**"She failed to mention that" George frowned.**

**"How could she keep that from us? He is one of the best doctors in the world" Izzie scowled.**

**"I guess she didn't want you to think she got special treatment" Chase shrugged.**

**"He is hardly a name to be proud of" George muttered. Izzie glared at him. "What? You know his reputation. No wonder she kept it a secret"**

**"Hmm" Izzie frowned.**

**"You cannot fire him for this" Meredith snapped as they walked into the foyer.**

**"He had sex with you. He is fired" House shrugged.**

**"Dad please"**

**"No" **

**"I really like him. He is fun and sweet and he treats me right. Please don't fire him for this. He just makes me feel good" Meredith sighed. "It's the best I've felt since Derek" She frowned and turned away from him. House could tell she was upset and sighed.**

**"Come here" He sighed and pulled her against him. He wrapped both arms around her and she hugged him back. "I won't fire him then" He rolled his eyes. "Just for you"**

**"Thank you" Meredith beamed and kissed his cheek. "Have you eaten?"**

**"No. I stormed out before I could have something" House frowned. **

**"Then come on" She smiled and pulled him back towards the kitchen. They opened the door just when George said 'He is hardly a name to be proud of' Meredith frowned and looked at House. "Actually I am proud of my dad" She said suddenly. George, Izzie and Chase's heads shot up and George blushed deeply.**

**"No Meredith..."**

**"I kept him a secret because it's bad enough that you people know who my mother is and won't leave me alone about it. Imagine what it would have been like if you knew who my dad was? My dad is amazing and I am proud of where I came from. So don't you dare say I am ashamed of him" She ranted. George was bright red by now while House just smirked behind her. "Oh and Chase you're not fired." She smiled. "I cried and he hates that" She smirked and sat back down.**

**"Bitch... You were just pretending?" House scowled and grabbed some of Meredith's breakfast. By now Izzie and George had silently left the room.**

**"Of course. I know how to play you" She smirked proudly.**

**"Whatever" House scowled. "Come on" He snapped and the two followed him outside to his rental car and they drove to the hospital.**


	12. Chapter 12

New chapter yay. Sorry it's late but my computer is out of commission so I had to get a loan!! The Cristina and House dialogue is especially was Trowa!! It wasn't in my original draft but you have been waiting for it for the whole story so I added it in. I hope its OK. Thank you for reviewing and sticking with the story!

**Derek stood outside the lab watching House and his team work. He scowled at Chase, he didn't realize he was House's employee. He stared at his competition for a while. Not that he really was his competition. Derek had no right to even put a claim on Meredith, he was married after all. He chose his wife. He sighed and walked into the lab.**

**"Dr House can I talk to you for a minute?" Derek asked. House looked up and nodded before silently following Derek out of the lab.**

**"What's up?" House asked as they began walking.**

**"Who is the blonde guy that you have working for you?" Derek asked.**

**"Um Dr Chase?" House frowned.**

**"He is the one with Meredith right?" Derek couldn't stop the bitterness in his voice. House smirked at him.**

**"You are not with my daughter anymore. You have no right to wonder about her"**

**"It doesn't stop me worrying about her" Derek snapped.**

**"You don't have to, she is a strong woman. Besides she already has people that love and care about her. And all of those people haven't broken her heart." House snapped back. "Is this all you called me out for?"**

**"No... I can do the surgery today if you want" Derek sighed.**

**"Oh" House frowned. "OK" He nodded.**

**"I will have my own team with me and the gallery will be closed off" Derek promised.**

**"When are we talking about?" House asked.**

**"A half hour?"**

**"OK" House nodded and turned to walk off. Derek turned and frowned when he realized that House wasn't beside him anymore. He watched as he walked back into the lab and shrugged. He went to make sure his OR was ready.**

**"I am going to be busy from now until tomorrow. So I would appreciate if you didn't kill the patient while I was gone" House said to his team.**

**"Where are you going?" Cameron asked.**

**"None of your business." House snapped. "Don't kill the patient OK? You won't be able to reach me so don't bother." He said and walked out. Foreman and Chase shrugged but Cameron was worried. What the hell could he be doing?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith was waking slowly past the OR board looking at a chart when a name caught her eye. She looked up to study the board and gasped when she saw one of the surgery's.**

_Attending: Dr Shepherd_

_Fellow: Dr Roberts_

_Resident: Dr Bailey_

_Scrub Nurse: Naomi_

**Meredith stared transfixed at the patients name. How could he do this and not tell her? She dropped the charting at the nurses station and stormed towards the gallery.**

_Patient: Greg House._

_Nerve repair and muscle reconstruction._

**Meredith walked into the closed gallery and gasped at the scene in front of her. Her father was out cold while Derek operated on his leg. Her heart began beating faster as panic took over. Seeing her father on that table put a whole new perspective on things. She turned and walked out of the room, she couldn't watch anymore. She instead paced the hall ways. How could he not tell her that he was going for the operation? She would have been there for him. **

**"Meredith what the hell are you doing?" Cristina asked her friend. "Bambi and Barbi told me about you freaking out at them" She smirked. "I am proud... I can't believe you didn't tell me that Greg House was your dad. Alex is so jealous" She smiled but Meredith wasn't listening. "Meredith?"**

**"My dad is on the operating table and I am freaking out" Meredith stopped and gasped for breath. Cristina grabbed Meredith's arm and led her towards a supply closet. They sat down and Cristina gave her a paper bag to breathe into.**

**"Why is he on the table?" Cristina asked.**

**"Getting his leg fixed" Meredith said in between breaths. "What if something goes wrong?" She cried. Cristina put her arm around Meredith.**

**"It will be fine" Cristina promised. They sat in silence for a long time while Meredith caught her breath. When she was fine again she stood up. **

**"I better go tell Cameron" She muttered before leaving. Cristina frowned.**

**"Wait... Who the hell is Cameron?" Cristina frowned.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**House stirred awake and slowly looked around the room. He looked down at his leg that was now bandaged heavily. He then felt something warm against his body and looked to see Meredith asleep with her head on his good leg. He smiled at her.**

**"Meredith" He whispered and nudged her a little. Meredith stirred awake and looked up at him.**

**"Oh thank God your awake" Meredith began to cry. "How could you not tell me about this?"**

**"Because I didn't want you to worry and cry... Like this" House teased and wiped the tears from her face.**

**"I was so worried"**

**"Hmm I knew you would be"**

**"Cameron is just gone to check on your patient. She'll be back soon"**

**"Hmm" House nodded and lay his head back. "My leg?" He asked.**

**"Is doing fine" Derek answered for her as he walked into the room.**

**"Did it work?" Meredith asked Derek but he was barely looking at her.**

**"We have to wait until the pain goes and you can walk but everything looks great" Derek nodded as he wrote something on the chart.**

**"How long will it take?" House asked.**

**"You will be on crutches for about 2 months. After that the pain should be gone" Derek nodded and left the room.**

**"Oohh someone is pissed at you" House teased.**

**"Screw him" Meredith rolled her eyes and sat on the side of the bed. "You OK?"**

**"Yeah fine" House nodded. "How is my patient?"**

**"Stole his files for you" She smiled and handed them to him.**

**"Ah I brought you up well" House smirked.**

**"Of course" She nodded. "Move over" She ordered as she climbed in beside him and they both read the file together. Meredith had always been interested in her dad's cases. They were always so unusual. Cameron watched from the doorway as Meredith and House talked and laughed. She was so relieved that he was OK.**

**"Hey" She smiled as she entered the room. House and Meredith looked at her.**

**"Hey" He smiled. Cameron kissed his lips and took a seat next to his bed.**

**"How are you?" She asked.**

**"Fine" House nodded. Meredith smiled at them and rolled off the bed. **

**"Better get back to work. Rest... I'll be in later" She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Bye Cameron"**

**"Bye Mer" She smiled and watched as Meredith left. "I was so afraid when Meredith told me you were in surgery."**

**"I was fine"**

**"I was still worried" Cameron sighed and lay her head on his bed. House rubbed her hair and lay his head back. He really hoped this worked.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cristina stood outside House's room looking at his chart. Dr Greg House, she had always wanted to meet him. Even though he wasn't a surgeon he was still very famous. The amazing doctor with a terrible attitude. Her kind of guy. She took a deep breath before walking into the room to check his vitals and his leg.**

**"Good morning Dr House. I'm Dr Yang, I just want check your progress post op" She said as politely as she could manage but House knew better. He watched her with a smirk. "What?" She frowned, feeling uncomfortable under his stare.**

**"You hate patients right?" He said as he watched her at his heart monitor.**

**"No" Cristina shrugged. "I don't care either way"**

**"Ah but you do. You hate people, I can tell. You being polite right now is killing you"**

**"No, I just really respect you as a doctor" She looked at him but he was still smirking.**

**"Kiss ass as well. I like it" House smirked.**

**"What?"**

**"Dr Yang I don't care if you are rude to me. Be yourself, don't be polite and don't kiss my ass" House shrugged.**

**"I..." Cristina frowned.**

**"You're Meredith's best friend right?" **

**"Yeah why?"**

**"No reason" House shrugged. "OW" He frowned when she pulled at his bandages.**

**"Don't be such a baby" Cristina smirked. House raised his eyebrows.**

**"There you are" He smirked. "So what do you know about this Shepherd guy?"**

**"Ass" Cristina frowned. "He thinks he is the innocent party in all of this. I swear most of the time I want to kick his ass"**

**"You should" House nodded. "He won't sue, getting his ass kicked by a tiny Korean isn't something he will want spread around" **

**"Very true" Cristina nodded. "He could fire me though"**

**"All he could really do is ban you from his surgeries but really who wants to be a Neurosurgeon anyway?" **

**"I know, Neuro is so boring"**

**"Surgery is boring full stop" House shrugged. **

**"Oh and rare diseases is so much fun?"**

**"Yep, the best" House smiled. "How is my leg doc?"**

**"Healing OK" Cristina nodded. "Maybe you won't be a cripple anymore"**

**"Damn, there goes the parking spaces" House smirked. Cristina looked up at him with a smile.**

**"Get away with a lot do you?"**

**"Oh yeah, the cripple card works all the time. You should try it"**

**"Maybe I will" Cristina nodded and wrote something on his chart. "Nice meeting you Dr House"**

**"Hmm" House grunted and watched her leave. Cristina smiled outside the door before walking away. Meredith had the best upbringing ever.**


	13. Chapter 13

Short I know sorry, I thought this was longer LOL! The next chaper is definitely longer! See the Grey's episode? I love Owen Hunt but there was no MerDer loving "Sigh" Maybe next time!!

**"I can't believe you are leaving even with your leg" Meredith sighed and hugged her father.**

**"Gotta go baby" House shrugged and kissed her head. "Be good"**

**"I won't" She smirked. "I'll see you as soon as I can. At the end of the year I think. I'll have two weeks off then. OK?" Meredith sighed.**

**"Hmm" House nodded and shifted his weight on his crutches, he hated the stupid things. He couldn't wait to be off them.**

**"Bye Cameron" She smiled and hugged her.**

**"Bye Mer." She smiled. Meredith hugged Foreman goodbye. Chase waited until the others walked away before pulling her in for a kiss.**

**"I'll miss you" He sighed and kissed her again.**

**"Me too" Meredith sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.**

**"Keep in touch"**

**"I will. See you in a few months" She smiled and kissed him one last time.**

**"Yeah" Chase nodded and watched her walk away. He walked over to the others and sat down beside Foreman and House.**

**"You like her" House stated.**

**"Yes"**

**"I won't interfere" Was all he said before heading to the store to get some candy for the flight. Chase looked at Foreman in shock.**

**"You heard that right? Did he just give me his blessing?"**

**"I guess so" Foreman shrugged. Cameron came back with coffee for everyone and sat beside Chase. They all sat in silence waiting for their flight back to New Jersey.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith stood at the nurses station doing charts. Her mind kept drifting between how her dad was doing and what was Chase doing right now? She was surprised by how much she liked him. He was such a sweetheart, she wished they didn't live so far away from each other. She thought she could really fall for him and finally get over Derek.**

**"Hey" Derek muttered as he stood beside her.**

**"Hey"**

**"So did your dad get home OK?"**

**"Yeah he did" Meredith nodded. She stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. "I don't know how to thank you for this Derek. My dad will walk normally without any pain for the rest of his life because of you. I just... Thank you so much" She smiled and surprised him by hugging him. He breathed her in and held her against him longer than necessary. When Meredith pulled away she coughed and stared at him in shock. Derek looked away from her.**

**"You're welcome" Derek nodded awkwardly. "Meredith..." He started but her cell rang.**

**"Sorry I gotta take this" She said and opened her cell as she walked away. "Hello?... Chase" She beamed as she got down the hall. Derek stared after her and watched her face light up at the sound of Chase's voice. Had he really lost her forever?**


	14. Chapter 14

**2 Months Later**

**"Meredith?" Derek called as he ran to catch up with her while she walked into the hospital. Meredith stopped and waited for him to fall into step with her.**

**"Whats up?" She asked as they walked towards the elevators.**

**"Dr Lisa Cuddy called me last night" Derek smiled.**

**"She did?" Meredith asked.**

**"Yeah... She wants me to speak at a conference that is going to be held at Princeton-Plainsboro next week. I agreed... I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? I know you have been dying to see your dad so..." Derek shrugged.**

**"Seriously?" Meredith beamed.**

**"Yeah"**

**"Oh thank you. I would love to... Did the Chief say it was OK?"**

**"I'll talk to him" He nodded with a smile.**

**"Thanks Derek" Meredith smiled and got off the elevator. Derek smiled to himself and got off as well to head towards his office. He loved being the one to make her smile like that.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"You know I've never been to New Jersey before" Derek said as they grabbed their luggage and headed for the exit of Newark airport.**

**"Really? I love it here" Meredith smiled.**

**"How old were you when you moved here?"**

**"14. Just in time for high-school" Meredith rolled her eyes. "I like it so much better than Boston anyway."**

**"Hmm" Derek nodded. "Do you want to go to the hotel first?"**

**"Nah I just really want to see him. Don't you have a meeting with Cuddy anyway?" Meredith asked.**

**"I do" Derek nodded with a smile. He put his hand on the small of her back and they headed towards a taxi cab. Soon they were pulling up in front of the hospital. Meredith grabbed the bags while Derek paid the cab fair and they walked inside.**

**"Cuddy's office is over there" Meredith pointed to the doors beside the clinic. "The Diagnostics Department is on the third floor OK?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Great. See you soon" Derek smiled and walked towards Cuddy's office. He turned when Meredith shrieked in surprise and saw Chase putting his arms around her. His heart shattered when Meredith turned in Chase's arms and kissed him as they stumbled back on to the empty elevator. He had to tell her how he felt. He couldn't watch her with this guy anymore. He sighed and walked into Cuddy's office.**

**"I am loving the stubble and the hat" Meredith smiled and ran her hand over Chase's face.**

**"Thanks" Chase laughed. "I can't believe you're here. I wasn't expecting to see you for months"**

**"I know how great is this?" Meredith smiled and hugged him. They got off the elevator and walked towards House's office.**

**"What are you doing here anyway?" Chase asked.**

**"Derek had a conference and he asked me to come with" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Right" Chase frowned. "I will see you at lunch?" He asked.**

**"Of course" She nodded and he walked towards the locker rooms. Meredith smirked when she stood outside her dad's office watching him and Wilson as they watched TV. She walked inside but they still hadn't noticed her. "Seriously guys don't you ever do any work?" Meredith smirked. Wilson and House jumped and looked up.**

**"Mer" Wilson beamed and jumped up. He hugged her tightly. "I have missed you" He smiled. House got up and walked towards her as well.**

**"Me too" Meredith smiled and let Wilson go. "You can walk" She beamed.**

**"You knew that" House rolled his eyes.**

**"Yes but look at you... You can walk" She said in awe and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank God"**

**"Thank your ex more like" House smirked. **

**"Pain free?" Meredith asked as she pulled away from him.**

**"Pain free and drug free" House nodded. Meredith couldn't wipe the smile off her face.**

**"I'm glad"**

**"So are we all" Wilson rolled his eyes. House glared at him.**

**"What are you doing here anyway?" House asked.**

**"Derek had a conference so I tagged along"**

**"You guys are together?" Wilson asked.**

**"He is married" Meredith frowned.**

**"No they are not" House snapped.**

**"No we are not" Meredith repeated. "So dinner tonight?" She asked as she sat down on House's desk. Wilson and House sat on the chairs and the three watched the portable television that House had.**

**"Yeah dinner" Wilson nodded.**

**"I'll tell Cameron" House frowned. "No you can't bring Chase" He said before Meredith could say anything.**

**"Fine" Meredith pouted.**

**"You and Chase?" Wilson asked.**

**"Gossip" House scoffed.**

**"Yeah me and Chase" Meredith laughed and smacked House's arm.**

**"Aww" Wilson smiled.**

**"Shut up" Meredith blushed. She looked at her watch. "Oh damn Derek's conference is starting. Gotta go" Meredith sighed and stood up.**

**"I'll come with. I want to meet the guy that broke your heart and fixed his leg" Wilson smirked.**

**"I'll come too. Shout insults at the guy" House smirked.**

**"Don't you dare" Meredith scowled at House.**

**"Kidding" House rolled his eyes. Meredith glared at him. "I promise"**

**"Fine" Meredith frowned. The threesome walked out of the office and into the elevator where they bumped into Cameron, Foreman and Chase. "You guys going to the conference too?" Meredith asked.**

**"Yep" Chase nodded and put his arm around her. House surprised Meredith by taking Cameron's hand.**

**"Aww you guys told everyone" Meredith smiled.**

**"Pretty hard to keep it a secret when your caught in the exam room by Cuddy" Foreman smirked.**

**"Eww" Meredith laughed.**

**"Shut up Foreman" Cameron blushed. House just looked smug. Meredith took Chase's hand and they were the first through the doors. Derek looked up when the six of them walked into the room. It was already filling up. He sighed when Meredith sat beside Chase and rested her head on his shoulder. She waved at him and smiled before turning her attention to Chase. He frowned and looked away. How could he concentrate when she was all over that idiot all the time?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Derek walked out of his hotel room and walked across the hall to Meredith's and knocked on the door. He shifted his weight nervously as he waited for her to answer. He was planning on telling her tonight. He needed her to know that he still loved her. She answered the door in a robe, her hair was wet so he knew she was just out of the shower.**

**"Oh hey" Meredith smiled. "Whats up?"  
**

**"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight?" Derek asked.**

**"Actually I have dinner plans. You can come if you want" Meredith shrugged. She saw the look of doubt that spread across his face and knew what he was thinking. "Chase won't be there. My dad won't let him go" Meredith laughed. "Its just going to be a few of us. You should really come Derek" Meredith smiled. "I want you to come"**

**"Um sure OK" Derek nodded.**

**"Great. Well be ready by 7, we are just going down the street anyway to a steak house. They have the best steaks in the world. You'll love it" She smiled.**

**"See you at seven then" Derek nodded and walked away. He guessed telling her could wait until another time. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Meredith and Derek walked silently down to the steakhouse where they were meeting House, Cameron and Wilson. Derek kept glancing at Meredith, all he really wanted to do wa put his arms around her and show the world that she was his but the fact was that she wasn't and he had no one to blame but himself. So they both stayed silent as they walked. Finally they came to the restaurant and walked inside.**

**"Hey guys" Meredith smiled and Derek watched as she hugged her father and then another guy. "Derek you remember my dad" Meredith smiled. "This is Cameron and Wilson. Wilson is the one you really need to know, he is like my other dad" Meredith smirked as she sat down beside Wilson.**

**"More like the mother she never had" House scoffed. Wilson glared at his friend.**

**"Nice to meet you Derek" Wilson smiled.**

**"You too" Derek nodded and took a seat on Meredith's other side.**

**"I have wanted to meet the guy who fixed House's leg" Wilson smiled.**

**"Well now you have so can we swiftly move on?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Aw what baby? Afraid he will bring up the whole 'you broke my little girls heart talk?" House smirked. "Woops"**

**"Can we please not go there tonight guys" Meredith frowned. "I am over it. Derek and I are friends"**

**"Hmm" Wilson nodded. Derek looked around the table awkwardly and began to think that agreeing to this dinner was a mistake.**

**"How is Seattle Mer?" Cameron asked, changing the subject.**

**"Different since everyone found out who my dad was" Meredith smiled. "Chief Webber hates me now you know" She laughed.**

**"He is an ass" House frowned. "Never liked the guy. Too busy trying to be everyones friend than actually doing the job"**

**"He is my mentor" Derek defended.**

**"So that is where you got your personality from?" House asked.**

**"Dad play nice" Meredith warned. "The Chief is OK though"**

**"Doctors get away with murder in that hospital Meredith. Literally" House smirked.**

**"Oh and your such a follower of the rules" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"My students don't kill people and get away with it" House retorted. "Actually they don't kill people at all" He smirked. Meredith smiled. **

**"So Derek have you always lived in Seattle?" Cameron asked.**

**"I'm from New York actually"**

**"Dad say nothing" Meredith snapped when House opened his mouth.**

**"What?" Derek smiled.**

**"Don't mind him, he will have a smart ass answer to everything you say" Wilson smiled.**

**"Right" Derek frowned. **

**"What are you doing after this Meredith?" House asked.**

**"Well since you wouldn't let me bring him. I am meeting Chase" Meredith shrugged. Derek's heart shattered and he struggled to hold his composure when she said that. Cameron noticed the look and looked around the table. Wilson, House and Meredith were too engrossed in a private conversation to notice. She knew it wasn't just jealousy on his face, it was heart ache and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The night pressed on but Derek was unusually silent. When the meal was over and Meredith said her goodbyes to her family, her and Derek walked in silence back towards the hotel. "You OK Derek? You have been quiet all night"**

**"Fine" Derek frowned. "I'm just missing Addison" He lied. He knew it was below the belt but he had to make her feel the pain she had unknowingly inflicted on him.**

**"Oh" Meredith frowned as she felt a stab at her heart. She thought she was over it. She was determined to be over, to not let him affect her anymore. "Well I have to go, so I'll leave you to um call her or whatever" Meredith's voice cracked as she spoke before she turned and walked away. Derek sighed as he watched her run across the street to get away from him. He shouldn't have said that. He knew it would hurt her. God why was he always such an ass to her? He needed to tell her the truth about Addison. About all of it. She needed to know that he wanted to spend his life with her. He had to tell her before it was too late.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"You wanted to see me Cuddy?" Meredith asked as she walked into Cuddy's office the next morning.**

**"My God Meredith look at you. All grown up" Cuddy smiled and hugged her. "I'm sorry I was too busy to see you the last time you were here"**

**"I missed you, you know? I must have called your office 50 times" Meredith laughed and sat down.**

**"Sorry. Meetings" Cuddy rolled her eyes. **

**"So whats up?" Meredith asked. "I know this isn't a social thing, we would be having drinks for that"**

**"You got me" Cuddy smiled. "I want to make you an offer Meredith" Cuddy smiled.**

**"What kind of offer?"**

**"A job actually"**

**"Seriously?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Yes. Listen, at Seattle Grace you are one of 60 or 70 Interns on staff. Everything there is a competition and you run the chance of losing your spot to someone else all the time. Here is a different story, you would have a chance to shine here. Learn from some of the best surgeons around and the added bonus of being near your family" Cuddy smiled. "I have seen your file Meredith, you are one of the best Interns on staff. I would love to have you in my hospital"**

**"Your really offering me a job?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yes" Cuddy nodded.**

**  
"Wow" Was all Meredith could say. "I need to think about this"**

**"Of course" Cuddy nodded and they both stood up. They hugged. "Take all the time you need" She smiled.**

**"Thank you" Meredith nodded and left the office in shock. It was the last thing she was expecting. Could she really just leave Seattle? The more she thought about it, the more the answer was becoming yes. She had nothing tying her to Seattle. Yes she would miss her friends but in New Jersey she had her father, Cameron, Cuddy, Wilson and not to mention a real chance of love with Chase. She had her family here. All she had in Seattle was Cristina and a broken heart that refused to heal because she had to see the source of it everyday with his wife. She could start fresh here. She could get over Derek. She smiled at the thought. She would think about it some more and tell Derek but she could definitely see herself moving to New Jersey.**

So Cuddy offered Meredith a job and she is really considering taking it but Derek has something to tell her. It will be a big something, a huge spanner in the works something. Question is who will she choose? New Jersey and Chase or Seattle and Derek. I am really not bothered about who she chooses, I don't even know who she chooses so I am going to let you guys decide. So review and let me know who you want her to choose because I need it for the next chapter and the epilogue!!


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you for the reviews guys but you were no help LOL. No you were and I appreciate them they are just completely mixed and really close so I am just as confused as before. So I tried, it's all I can do is try. I have gone for the best of both worlds. just remember after you read this chapter that the story is not over yet! It was going to be over but I'm too confused so it isn't over. And I am rambling, sorry. See House last night? Brilliant, I love the PI he is so much better than Wilson LOL! And House fancies Cuddy but it's OK I don't mind them as a couple. I can take it!! Anyways the chapter right, I better let you read and please no one hate me!!_

**"Cuddy offered me a job" Meredith said to her dad as they walked towards his office.**

**"Are you taking it?" House asked.**

**"Considering it"**

**"Hmm" House nodded. "What time is your flight today?"**

**"In a couple of hours" Meredith smiled. **

**"So you're going to be working in this hospital? As a surgeon?"**

**"Yep"**

**"Nice, now I have an in with the surgery department, won't have to blackmail them anymore" He smirked.**

**"Funny"**

**"Who is laughing? I am serious"**

**"That's what scares me" Meredith smiled. "Well I have to go, I guess I'll see you soon if I take the job" She smiled. "Bye dad"**

**"See ya" House nodded and watched as he headed for the door. "Mer?" He called. Meredith turned to look at him. "Take the job" He nodded. Meredith smiled and waved to him before leaving. She said her goodbyes to everyone else and met Derek back at the hotel.**

**"Hey" Meredith smiled when she found Derek sitting in the lobby of the hotel. **

**"Hey, I have been waiting for you" Derek smiled. Meredith sat across from him.**

**"Sorry, I just had to say bye to my dad and stuff"**

**"It's OK" Derek shrugged. "We have time"**

**"Derek... We need to talk" Meredith frowned.**

**"Yeah we do" Derek nodded. "Um Mer..."**

**"I'm leaving Seattle" Meredith interrupted.**

**"What? Why?" Derek snapped.**

**"Because I am miserable there and Cuddy offered me a job here. I need to move on Derek and I'll be happy here" Meredith sighed.**

**"With Chase" Derek scowled.**

**"Yes with him and with my family."**

**"You have a family in Seattle"**

**"Yes and I'll miss them but this is where I want to be" Meredith sighed.**

**"Because of me?" Derek asked.**

**"No... Yes and because of everything, Seattle was never a happy place for me Derek and New Jersey is my home"**

**"You can't leave Meredith" Derek shook his head. Meredith frowned at him.**

**"And why not?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Because I love you" He shouted. Meredith stared at him but shook her head and stood up.**

**"Well that is too freaking bad Derek. If I remember correctly I told you the same thing months ago but you left me anyway, for your wife. You remember her don't you? The one you forget about when it's convenient for you" Meredith snapped. "I am leaving Seattle as soon as I can because I deserve more than this" She sighed and stormed away. Derek frowned and got up to run after her but she was already on her way up to her room by the time he got to the elevator. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. That could have gone better. Meredith sunk down in a corner of the elevator and began to cry. How could he do this to her again?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The trip to the airport was quiet, when they were checking in Meredith asked for a seat away from Derek before leaving him alone. He sighed and shook his head. He needed to make her understand, he needed to tell her everything. He tried to get her attention through the flight but she made it clear that she didn't want to talk to him. He sighed and lay his head back. He shook his head and stood up, he needed her to understand.**

**"Mer please, just talk to me" Derek sighed.**

**"I have nothing to say to you"**

**"Meredith we need to talk, you have to understand... I love you"**

**"No you don't. If you loved me Derek then you wouldn't have hurt me over and over again. You are telling me this now because I am leaving. You're selfish Derek, this isn't fair to me and it's not fair to Addison. Just leave me alone" Meredith frowned. Derek sighed and walked back to his seat. He stared at her for the rest of the flight. When they landed in Seattle Meredith walked off the plane ahead of him and tried to ignore him at baggage claim. Derek couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed his bag and followed her up to Arrivals.**

**"I'm getting a divorce" He called after her. Meredith stopped and turned to face him. "I asked Addison for a divorce a couple of weeks ago, I have been waiting for a right time to tell you" Derek frowned.**

**"But... Why?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Because I'm in love with you Meredith. I always have been" Derek sighed. "I know I've hurt you but... Please just give me a chance to make it up to you. Please don't leave me" Derek sighed. Meredith's eyes filled with tears as she watched him.**

**"Mer come on" She heard from behind her. She turned and saw Izzie and George waiting for her. She looked back at Derek in complete confusion.**

**"I... I have to go" Meredith shook her head and walked away.**

**"Meredith" Derek frowned. Meredith didn't turn to look at him she just kept walking. "Dammit" Derek frowned and kicked the wall nearest him. He completely screwed it up, apart of him thought that she would fall into his arms. How could he be so stupid?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith walked slowly up to Derek's trailer. The more she thought about his revelation today the more she knew what she had to do. It would be heart breaking but it was for the best, she knew that. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.**

**"Mer" He smiled when he did.**

**"We have to talk. Can we do it out here?" Meredith asked.**

**"Sure" Derek nodded and stepped out on to the decking with her. **

**"I'm leaving next week Derek" Meredith sighed.**

**"Meredith please don't do this" Derek sighed.**

**"I loved you Derek and you broke me. I can't do that again. I won't be able to trust you and in the end we will both just be miserable. It's best of we just cut our losses now" Meredith looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry"**

**"There is nothing I can do to make you stay?" Derek choked past the lump in his throat.**

**"No" Meredith sighed. Derek leaned towards her and kissed her lips softly.**

**"Bye Meredith" He frowned.**

**"Bye Derek" Meredith sighed and stood up. "Be happy OK?"**

**"You too" Derek nodded and watched her leave. When he knew it was safe Derek broke down. He had no one to blame but himself. Meredith cried all the way home. It was for the best she kept telling herself. It was for the best.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith walked towards Arrivals of Newark airport, she smiled sadly when she saw Chase waiting for her. **

**"Hey" She sighed.**

**"Hi" He nodded and hugged her. "You OK?"**

**"The goodbyes were hard" Meredith sighed.**

**"Yeah I know how that is" Chase sighed. **

**"I'll be OK" Meredith nodded. **

**"You sure you made the right decision coming here?" Chase asked as he took her suitcase and her hand.**

**"Yeah I think so. Lets go" Meredith sighed and they headed for the exit. Chase nodded and kissed her head. Meredith sighed, leaving Derek had to be the hardest thing she ever did. She didn't know if it was the right decision or not but she had to try to move on from him.**


	17. Chapter 17

OK so the story picks up 5 years later with Meredith still living in New Jersey. There are a few changes with her and Chase as you will read plus something big coming her way LOL! Hope you enjoy, review let me know!

**5 Years Later**

**"Chase you are such a liar" Meredith giggled and smacked his arm.**

**"I swear" Chase laughed. "She said she was into me. She practically begged me to take her out" He smiled smugly.**

**"Whatever" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"You're just jealous" He smirked.**

**"Oh yeah, you're so fine and I want you back"**

**"Yeah you do" Chase smiled.**

**"Hmm" Meredith smiled. Meredith grabbed some of his fries from his plate.**

**"Hey, they are mine"**

**"So?" Meredith smiled.**

**"You're lucky I love you" Chase smirked.**

**"Yep lucky me" Meredith smiled.**

**"You two my office" Cuddy muttered as she walked past them. Chase and Meredith exchanged looks.**

**"Did we do something?" Chase asked.**

**"I haven't done an operation for my dad in a week" Meredith frowned.**

**"Me either"**

**"Well he is the only person that can get us into trouble with Cuddy"**

**"Hmm" Chase frowned. "She scares me"**

**"Yeah she scares me too" Meredith nodded. "Lets go get it over with"**

**"Hmm" Chase nodded and they both got up and headed towards Cuddy's office. "Here goes nothing" Chase took a deep nervous breath. Meredith laughed and nodded. They both walked inside and found Cuddy behind her desk.**

**"Cuddy I promise that I... We haven't done anything for my dad in like a week" Meredith tried to explain. Cuddy looked at them both and shook her head.**

**"For once this is not about House. Sit" She ordered the both of them. Meredith and Chase exchanged glances before sitting in front of her.**

**"What's wrong?" Chase asked.**

**"There is a conference on in Seattle next week and I would like you both to attend" Cuddy smiled.**

**"That's it?" Meredith sighed with relief.**

**"Yes" Cuddy smiled. **

**"Why do you want us to attend?" Chase asked.**

**"Because it's a surgery conference and you are both um surgeons" Cuddy rolled her eyes.**

**"Right, what kind of conference?"**

**"Neuro" Cuddy shrugged. Chase looked at Meredith who had gone pale.**

**"In... Seattle?" She stuttered.**

**"That is what I said Meredith"**

**"Mer it'll be fine" Chase assured her.**

**"Is there something I should know?" Cuddy asked.**

**"No" Meredith shook her head and stood up. "It's fine" She nodded and began leaving the office. Chase hopped up and followed her.**

**"Mer" Chase called and ran to catch up with her. "He might not even be there"**

**"He will" Meredith sighed. She covered her eyes with her hands and rested her head on Chase's shoulder.**

**"I hate to tell you this babe, but you have been pining for that guy since you left Seattle. It's why we broke up remember?"**

**"No we broke up because we found out that we are best friends and were not really going anywhere"**

**"And your dad is insane"**

**"Yes that too" Meredith laughed. **

**"And the fact that you weren't over your ex."**

**"Fine" Meredith frowned. "But it's been 5 years. I can't see him again"**

**"I'll be there with you. It will be fine" Chase smiled.**

**"OK" Meredith breathed and stepped back from him. "I have to go" She sighed.**

**"Surgery?" He asked.**

**"Nah, I don't have any scheduled for the rest of the day."**

**"Bar after work?" He asked.**

**"Yes, I think I need a drink" Meredith nodded. "Love ya babe" She smiled and walked away.**

**"You too" Chase laughed and walked towards the OR for his next surgery. Meredith walked up to the Diagnostics Department and walked into her dad's office. House was in the conference room with his new team Kutner, Thirteen, Taub and of course Foreman. She sighed and sat in his office chair to wait for him. House walked in five minutes later.**

**"What is wrong with you?" House asked.**

**"I have to go to a conference in Seattle next week" Meredith frowned and began spinning in the chair.**

**"So?" House frowned.**

**"Derek will be there"**

**"Oh" House nodded. "Who cares Meredith?"**

**"I care. I don't want to see him again"**

**"You can't always get what you want" House shrugged.**

**"You are no help" Meredith frowned.**

**"Will you stop spinning?" House snapped. "You're making me dizzy" He frowned. Meredith stopped the chair and looked at him. "It's no big deal Meredith, you will meet, say hello, ask how the other is, say goodbye. No big deal" House shrugged. "You going alone?"**

**"No, Chase is coming"**

**"There you go, your little chum will be with you. No big deal, now get out of my office I'm busy" House smirked and pulled her from his chair.**

**"Busy" Meredith scoffed. **

**"Level 54 is no joke Mer" House smirked and sat down. He switched on his PSP and propped his feet up on the table.**

**"Whatever" Meredith smiled. "Have fun"**

**"I always do"**

**"What are you doing tonight by the way?" Meredith asked just as she was leaving. **

**"What do you mean?"**

**"5 years is a big deal dad" Meredith smirked. House looked up from his game and rolled his eyes. "Anything planned?"  
**

**"Nope, I forgot"**

**"Liar"**

**"I don't lie" House shrugged.**

**"Yeah right" Meredith scoffed. "What are you doing really?"**

**"I ordered roses and I am taking her to dinner. Big woop" House frowned. Meredith smiled.**

**"Aww"**

**"Shut up and get out" House frowned.**

**"You are so sweet" Meredith teased.**

**"I will throw this at you" House threatened and pointed to the PSP. Meredith laughed and nodded before leaving the office. **

**"Have fun" She called as she walked down the hall. House shook his head but smiled. Who knew Cameron would put up with him for 5 years?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hey" Meredith smiled as she stepped on to the elevator with Chase.**

**"Hey" Chase smiled. "Bar?"**

**"Absolutely. I need tequila" Meredith frowned. Chase laughed and nodded.**

**"Tequila it is" Chase nodded and put his arm around her. **

**"Will you be my boyfriend tonight? I don't want to be hit on" Meredith frowned. **

**"Only if you'll be my lesbian sister, I do want to be hit on" Chase smirked. Meredith giggled and pushed him. "I am serious" He laughed.**

**"Fine" She smiled and turned when the elevator stopped again. Wilson and House got on. "Hey guys"**

**"Hey, where are you two off to?" Wilson asked.**

**"Bar" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Getting her drunk so you can take advantage of her?" House asked Chase.**

**"My mission in life" Chase rolled his eyes. Wilson and Meredith smirked while House just shrugged. They all looked up when Cameron got on to the elevator.**

**"Hey Cameron" All but House smiled.**

**"Hey" Cameron nodded and looked at House.**

**"Aww are you two embarrassed?" Meredith smirked. **

**"Aww so sweet" Wilson smirked. House glared at them both. Chase smirked while Cameron just blushed. The other three looked at each other with a smirk.**

**"House and Cameron sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Chase, Meredith and Wilson sang. **

**"You guys are so funny." House snapped and took Cameron's hand. They stepped off the elevator together while the other 3 followed laughing. **

**"No seriously guys have fun" Meredith smiled and linked Chase. "Bye Wilson"**

**"See you guys tomorrow" Wilson nodded and walked towards his car. Meredith and Chase walked towards the bar across the street while House and Cameron walked towards their own car.**

**"I hate them" House frowned. Cameron laughed and nodded.**

**"They were just screwing with you" She smiled and kissed him.**

**"And I hate them for it" He scowled. Cameron kissed him again.**

**"Thank you for the flowers" She smiled.**

**"You're welcome. Now dinner" He smiled and headed towards the restaurant. **

**"So what are you going to do when you see Derek?" Chase asked as they downed their first shots.**

**"Be polite, say hello and then say goodbye" Meredith muttered.**

**"You think it will be that easy?" He asked.**

**"I know it won't but please let me think it will be, just for a little while sweetie?" Meredith frowned.**

**"It will be that easy babe" Chase smiled and ordered two more shots.**

**"Thank you" Meredith laughed and knocked back her next shot. "You know what Gary, just leave the bottle"**

**"Sure thing Mer" The barman smiled.**

**"Thanks sweetie"**

**"Nice" Chase nodded.**

**"We are staying at your place tonight by the way. You live closer"**

**"Hmm what's new? You might as well live there anyway" Chase smiled.**

**"Whatever" Meredith smiled. "We can do this Chase"**

**"Yes we can babe" Chase nodded and they knocked back another shot each. They fell into Chase's apartment after 4 AM, Meredith collapsed in the spare bedroom and lay awake thinking about facing Derek next week. She was she hoping it would go well. Right now in her current state she didn't really care how it went but deep down the worry was still there. She was dreading it.**


	18. Chapter 18

_My last deed of 2008 is of course to finish Taking All Kids Of Chances, I know this has been on hiatus forever but yay another chapter. It's not my best I just threw it together quickly but I hope you enjoy and aren't too disappointed with the outcome. Epilogue will most likely be up tomorrow. I hope so anyway._

**Meredith looked nervously at Chase as they sat on the plane bound for Seattle. **

**"It'll be fine" Chase assured her and took her hand in his. Meredith nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.**

**"I wish my daddy was here" She pouted. Chase laughed.**

**"House is not good in these situations"**

**"Neither am I"**

**"You're better than him"**

**"Whatever" Meredith frowned. "What if he is like married with kids or something? I can't handle that"**

**"Don't ask and you won't find out" Chase shrugged.**

**"Yeah right, I'll get interested and I'll have to know then he'll tell me and I'll realize that I didn't really want to know" Meredith rambled. Chase just shook his head and laughed.**

**"Say hello and say goodbye, remember the plan"**

**"Right" Meredith nodded. "The plan"**

**"Good" He nodded with a smile.**

**"OK" Meredith breathed. She sat in silence contemplating the meeting that she had been dreading since she left him on the porch 5 years ago.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Get a seat in the back corner where we can't be seen" Meredith muttered to Chase as they walked towards the conference.**

**"There is still the dinner tonight you know" Chase smiled.**

**"Yes but I'll think of a different way to avoid him at that"**

**"OK" Chase laughed. "You get the snacks"**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded and walked towards the machines. Chase walked into the conference and found a seat where Meredith specified. He was barely settled when Meredith walked in and sat next to him. She handed him a bottle of water and chips while putting an apple into her own mouth. **

**"Ready for this?" Chase whispered.**

**"Absolutely not" Meredith frowned. Chase rubbed her arm and smiled at her. The conference filled up quickly and it was soon under way. Chase and Meredith filled their boredom with hangman and X's and O's. "I hate these things"**

**"Tell me about it" Chase rolled his eyes.**

**"Now for our next speaker......... He is hugely successful and known around the world please welcome Dr Derek Shepherd" The announcer beamed. Meredith dropped the pen she was holding and looked towards the stage, there he was walking swiftly on to the stage in a grey suit that made him unbelievably sexy, he was also wearing a white shirt and black tie. Meredith couldn't keep her eyes off him, he looked older, there were more grey hairs on his head but his looks never faded, if it was possible he was even more handsome now than he was back then, or maybe he was just a sight for sore eyes. Meredith saw him in her dreams but she knew now that her mind didn't give him the slightest justice, he was utter perfection and suddenly she felt her old wounds rip open and her heart began to ache for the man on stage. Why did he always have this affect on her?**

**"Meredith?" Chase whispered.**

**"I can't talk to him" Meredith frowned as she kept her eyes trained on the man she used to love more than anything.**

**"What?"**

**"I won't be able to talk to him, he can't see me. I can't see him........ I can't" Meredith frowned and stood up. "I can't talk to him" She muttered. "Excuse me" She said to the person next to her and pushed her way to the exit.**

**"Meredith" Chase whispered as he too got up to follow her. Derek looked up from the microphone and had to blink a few times so he knew he wasn't dreaming, there she was. Meredith. He frowned when he saw her run for the exit and felt a slight scowl form on his face when he saw Robert Chase run after her. He shook his head and looked at the crowd who were waiting for him to continue, he tried to push Meredith aside so he could concentrate but the picture of her in his mind just wouldn't shift. He quickly got through his presentation so he could sit back down and wait for this thing to be over. He really hoped he would see her later.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Meredith seriously open the door" Chase frowned as he stood outside Meredith's hotel room in a blue suit.**

**"I'm not going"**

**"I am not going alone and if you don't go Cuddy will be pissed now please......." Chase frowned.**

**"I can't see him Chase" Meredith frowned.**

**"We will avoid him"**

**"No we can't......... We are like drawn to each other or something"**

**"You are being an idiot...... Can you please let me in so I can stop looking like a pervert"**

**"You do not look like a pervert"**

**"Stalker then?" Chase frowned. He heard Meredith giggle before she opened the door. He frowned when he saw she was in her sweats. "You are going"**

**"No" Meredith whined.**

**"Yes" Chase nodded and walked over to her suitcase. He pulled out a long black gown and threw it at her. "You are, I am not going stag like an idiot........ Please Mer? You know so much more about Neuro than I do"**

**"Oh please that is so not going to work" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"I'll drag you down to that hall in your sweats if I have to but you Meredith are going" Chase ordered. Meredith looked at him but he just glared at her.**

**"I like your suit" She smiled.**

**"Meredith" Chase frowned.**

**"Fine but if I see him and he makes me cry I will hold you personally responsible" Meredith scowled and grabbed her dress. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door for dramatic effect, Chase just shook his head and smiled before laying down on the bed and flipping through the TV stations. Meredith walked out a half hour later in her dress, her hair was straight and perfect and her make up was light but beautiful. "Well?"**

**"Wow" Chase smiled. "You look beautiful......... Ready?"**

**"I guess" Meredith frowned and linked his arm. They left the hotel room and walked to the elevator. They hopped on and rode it to the ground floor where the banquet hall was situated. Meredith's grip on Chase's hand grew tighter as they got closer to the hall. **

**"Meredith relax OK?" Chase sighed. **

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. They walked into the hall and headed straight for the bar. Meredith sat on a bar stool while Chase ordered a beer and a glass of wine. He sat next to her and they turned to face each other. Chase glanced around one side of the room while Meredith stared at the door. Her heart stopped when Derek walked into the hall in a black suit with a brunette on his arm. "Oh God" Meredith groaned and stood up.**

**"What?"**

**"He is like married or something. I'll be in the bathroom looking for a window" She muttered and practically ran from the room. Chase looked around at Derek and sighed, while the woman on his arm was not really that attractive at all he could tell that they were definitely a couple especially from the small ring on her wedding finger. Derek's eyes met his and both men's faces darkened a little. Chase watched as Derek's eyes shifted to the empty seat next to him and the glass of red wine sitting on the bar. Chase sighed when Derek whispered something to the woman before breaking away from her and heading towards him.**

**"Dr Chase" Derek smiled. "It's been a long time"**

**"Yes it has" Chase nodded.**

**"Is Meredith with you?" He asked a little to eagerly.**

**"Bathroom" Chase smiled.**

**"Ahh" Derek nodded. "Double scotch single malt" He said to the bar man.**

**"Excuse me please" Chase nodded and walked towards the bathroom, he was not letting her hide in the bathroom all night. Derek watched as Chase walked into the ladies toilets and reappeared 10 minutes later with a very defient Meredith on his arm. She was pulling backwards but Chase was stronger and soon enough they were walking awkwardly towards the bar. Derek frowned, did she not want to see him that badly? "Just sshhh" Chase snapped as they reached the bar.**

**"Meredith" Derek's eyes lit up as he took her in. She hadn't changed a bit, she was still as perfect as ever. **

**"Hello Derek" Meredith managed to choke out. She grabbed her glass of red wine and knocked it all back in one shot.**

**"I see your taste for alcohol hasn't changed" Derek teased.**

**"Hmm yeah....... Well if you would excuse me.........." Meredith tried but Chase's hand locked around her wrist, holding her in place.**

**"You don't have to do that now" Chase whispered. Derek watched as Meredith and Chase glared at each other making the whole situation awkward.**

**"There you are" The brunette Derek walked in with beamed and kissed Derek's cheek. Meredith's stomach dropped out and Chase's grip on her tightened. "Hello" She nodded to Meredith and Chase. Derek looked at Meredith with pleading eyes while Meredith looked at the woman. "Derek are you not going to introduce us?" She smiled. "He can be so rude sometimes"**

**"Oh um......... Meredith this is........ Rose...... My um........." Derek frowned.**

**"Fiancee" Rose smiled. "He is so modest. It's lovely to meet you Meredith"**

**"You too I'm sure" Meredith muttered.**

**"Rose this is Robert Chase....... Meredith's......... Boyfriend" Derek knew he winced at the word boyfriend but hoped no one noticed.**

**"Ex boyfriend" Chase informed them. "Nice to meet you Rose" He smiled. Derek's eyes brightened a little at this latest news. Meredith wasn't with Chase anymore.**

**"Aww that's sad......... Are you guys over long?"**

**"A couple of years" Chase shrugged.**

**"And you are still friends?" She smiled.**

**"Mer is kind of my best friend" Chase smiled. **

**"Excuse me please" Meredith mumbled and took her chance to run, Chase didn't hold her this time. He knew how much she was hurting right now.**

**"Um Rose I have to um........ I'll be back soon OK?" Derek said quickly before following Meredith out on to the balcony. Meredith stood staring out over Seattle, her head was spinning. She wanted nothing more than for Derek to be happy but to have it shoved in her face hurt like hell. His fiancee and she was so upbeat and happy. She wasn't at all damaged or depressing. "I'm sorry you had to be subjected to that" Derek sighed. Meredith turned to look at him. **

**"It's OK, she seems........ Nice"**

**"She is" Derek nodded.**

**"How long have you been with her?"**

**"2 years" Derek shrugged. Meredith sat on the wall and Derek sat next to her. **

**"I'm happy for you" Meredith faked a smile.**

**"No you're not but that's OK" Derek smiled. "Are you single?"**

**"Yes" Meredith sighed. "Right now I wish I had a hunky husband to shove in your face" She admitted. Derek laughed and nodded.**

**"Yeah I know how that is" Derek smiled. **

**"So how's Seattle?"**

**"Dull" Derek frowned. "Without you and your insane friends there is no drama at all. Very boring with just Cristina there........ She doesn't get into any trouble without you" He smirked.**

**"Nice" Meredith smiled.**

**"Do you keep in touch with the others?" Derek asked.**

**"Yeah um....... Alex and Izzie just got engaged and they are loving L.A and George loves Boston" Meredith smiled. "I see a lot of George because he only lives a couple of hours away. He just met this girl........" Meredith smiled.**

**"That's good. I'm happy for them" Derek smiled. "Cristina is a kick ass surgeon"**

**"We knew she would be" Meredith smiled.**

**"So how's New Jersey?" Derek asked.**

**"Not boring" Meredith smiled. "We never know what my dad is going to do next........ He's insane" She laughed. Derek shook his head and laughed as well.**

**"Sounds fun"**

**"Fun wouldn't be the word I'd use. Interesting........ Yeah Interesting" Meredith smiled.**

**"Right" Derek smiled and looked at her. "I missed that smile you know" He sighed. Meredith looked at him and blushed. "I have missed this"**

**"What?"**

**"Talking to you" He sighed. **

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. "Me too"**

**"So what happened between you and the pretty boy?"**

**"You're just jealous because he is prettier than you" Meredith laughed.**

**"A man should never be that pretty, it's not natural" He smirked. Meredith giggled and pushed him lightly.**

**"He's my best friend........ The romantic feelings we felt for each other just kind of....... Fizzled out" Meredith frowned. "If that makes any sense at all"**

**"I get it" Derek nodded. "I have to admit it makes me slightly happy"**

**"Thanks" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"You're welcome" Derek laughed. Meredith looked at him and smiled, it was like they were never apart in that moment. That they were still Derek and Meredith, Derek began moving in and Meredith prepared to have his lips on hers while they both just stared at each other. The spell was broken by Rose calling Derek's name.**

**"There you are...... I have been looking for you everywhere" Rose smiled. "Do you mind if I steal him?"**

**"No go on" Meredith smiled. "It's been great catching up Derek" Meredith breathed as she stood up. "I'll see you"**

**"Yeah" Derek frowned and watched her leave. He was once again watching her walk out of his life and he didn't know if he could do it all over again. She was the love of his life after all.**

**"Hey" Chase sighed as Meredith walked back over to him. "How was it?" He asked. Meredith hugged him tightly and sighed. "That bad?"**

**"No........ It was great and we nearly kissed and I........... I can't do this........ I'm just going to head to bed" Meredith sighed and walked away from him. Chase sighed and let her go, he knew there was no point in chasing her. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith was asleep when she heard a knock on the door. She groaned when she saw that it was 4 AM but the knocking was persistent. She rolled out of bed in just one of Chase's t shirts, she assumed it was just Chase anyway and she was planning on killing him for waking her at this hour. **

**"Chase I swear.........." Meredith stopped her rant when she saw Derek standing in front of her in just a white shirt and black slacks. "Derek...." Meredith frowned and automatically pulled the t shirt down but it was short and barely hid her panties.**

**"Leave it, it's hotter like that" Derek smiled slightly.**

**"What are you doing here?" Meredith frowned but saw his nose and his head was bleeding. "What happened to you?"**

**"Well um........ I kind of called off my engagement tonight" Derek frowned.**

**"What?" Meredith frowned.**

**"I love you Meredith" Derek sighed. "We spoke for all of 20 minutes and I fell in love with you all over again" **

**"Derek I.........." Meredith stared at him in shock.**

**"So I told her that I couldn't marry her and well she punched me in the face then threw the ring at me....... I'm glad the stone wasn't bigger or it would have knocked me out. She has a good arm" Derek smiled.**

**"Derek you are smiling........ Why are you smiling when you just broke up with your fiancee?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Because you are standing in front of me in justa t-shirt and it's all I can think about" Derek shrugged.**

**"Are you drunk?"**

**"Completely sober" He smiled. **

**"Derek I can't do this" Meredith shook her head.**

**"Meredith please don't turn away from me again........ I have gone 5 years without you and I don't want wait anymore" Derek sighed.**

**"I can't.........." Meredith frowned. "Goodbye Derek" She sighed and closed the door.**

**"Meredith" Derek sighed as he leaned against the door. Meredith closed her eyes as she leaned against the other side of the door trying to compose herself. She sighed and shook her head, she turned and opened the door again. Derek kissed her deeply and pushed her into the room while closing the door with his foot.**

**"You're sure that you are single?" Meredith mumbled.**

**"I hope not" He smirked and pushed her on to the bed while climbing on top of her. Meredith pushed him up.**

**"What?"**

**"I was hoping that we would go beyond the sex" Derek smiled.**

**"But....... I live in New Jersey"**

**"So I'll hand in my notice to Seattle Grace" Derek shrugged. **

**"Derek you are making a lot of decisions based on nothing"**

**"I have thought of nothing but you for 5 years"**

**"You got with someone else"**

**"Doesn't mean I stopped thinking of you. I just thought I would never see you again so I decided to move on" Derek shrugged and kissed her. "So do you think I would get a job in New Jersey?"**

**"Are you kidding?" Meredith laughed. "Cuddy will actually wet herself"**

**"Nice" Derek laughed and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Her heart was pounding while his hands roamed her body. She felt his heart doing the same thing and she knew he was thinking the same thing as her. About time.**


	19. Epilogue

_Epilogue. Thank you guys for reading this and being so patient, I'm so sorry about the lack of updates at the end but I really had no idea what direction to go in. I suppose watching MerDer be together for 30 seonds and episode inspired me to make it about them LOL!!! Seriously we need some MerDer lovin' on the show. It's kinda crap!! Anyway Happy Christmas and have a great New Year and I'll see you next year!!!_

**Mark helped Derek pack up the rest of his belongings in the trailer and they loaded it into Mark's car. When they were done Derek looked around his land with a sigh, he always thought that he would build a house here, he thought he would spend his life here but now he was leaving the place and selling the land, it was a surprisingly sad moment.**

**"You have the address?" Derek asked his friend.**

**"Yep, I'll have all this crap sent to you. Don't worry man" Mark winked and smacked his friend's shoulder. **

**"What are your plans?" Derek asked.**

**"New York" Mark shrugged. "Lexie is starting her Fellowship and got accepted into Mount Sinai so we are going to move there"**

**"That's good" Derek nodded. "I'll still see you then"**

**"Of course" Mark smiled. "You know you are making the right choice"**

**"I know" Derek nodded with a small smile of excitement. **

**"That Rose chick was definitely not the one for you. Way too clingy"**

**"You have made your feelings towards her very clear in the last two years Mark" Derek rolled his eyes.**

**"Well it's about time that you ditched her is all I'm going to say. I never met this Meredith chick but she sounds cool"**

**"She is" Derek smiled. "Take care of Lexie, she's pretty great"**

**"I know man, that is why I am marrying her" Mark rolled his eyes. **

**"Hmm" Derek smiled. "Let's get this show on the road"**

**"OK man" Mark smiled and they both hopped into the car and headed for the airport. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith stood in Newark airport alone waiting anxiously for Derek, she was getting nervous. What if he changed his mind? What if he got back with Rose? He would call her if he wasn't coming right? He wouldn't just dump her without telling her. Her stomach was turning and she suddenly felt the need to run, run as fast as she could to her car and just drive. Her dad would laugh and call her an idiot for trusting him again, Wilson would be sympathetic, Chase would fly to Seattle and kill Derek and she couldn't handle any of it. She didn't want the looks of pity when Derek didn't show, she didn't need the ridicule from her dad. **

**Then she saw him walking through the crowd with just a suitcase, her worry just washed away and desire replaced it. He was just wearing a simple navy sweater and a pair of black jeans but he never looked so good and all she wanted to do was drag him home. She bit her lip when he smiled at her but didn't move, she seemed to be rooted to the spot unable to move no matter how much she wanted to run into his arms. He heart began to race as he came to stand in front of her.**

**"Hey" He smiled and dropped the case in his hand.**

**"Hey" Meredith smiled and finally found the will to move, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I thought you weren't going to show" She admitted in a low voice that shattered Derek's heart.**

**"I'll always show. I promise you never have to worry about that again" Derek sighed and kissed her softly. "I missed you"**

**"I missed you too" Meredith smiled and kissed him again. "Like you wouldn't believe, I thought this month would never end"**

**"Me either" Derek smiled and took her hand. "So what car do you drive?"**

**"I have Wilson's, it's bigger than mine" Meredith smiled as they walked hand in hand out of the airport to a cold Winter's day in New Jersey.**

**"Wow........... I haven't seen snow in a long time" Derek laughed.**

**"Yeah I know" Meredith agreed. "From rain to snow, I don't know if it's much of an improvement"**

**"Ah I don't mind. I prefer the snow, I grew up with snow"**

**"Me too" Meredith nodded and looked up at him. **

**"What?" Derek smiled.**

**"I just can't believe you're here" Meredith shrugged. Derek smiled and put his arm around her.**

**"Well I can't believe you are giving me another chance, I don't deserve it" Derek sighed. "And I am eternally grateful"**

**"I love you Derek" Meredith sighed and put her arm around his waist.**

**"I love you too Mer" Derek smiled and kissed her head. "More than anything" He sighed. They reached what Derek assumed was Wilson's car, it was nice. Nothing spectactular but Wilson never struck Derek as the show off type. Greg House fit the role more. They got into the car and Meredith pulled out of the space. **

**"I hope you're not too disappointed with my apartment, it's kinda small" Meredith admitted.**

**"Mer I have lived in a trailer for 6 years, I think I can handle small" Derek chuckled. Meredith nodded with a giggle.**

**"I can't believe you still live in that trailer"**

**"I just wasn't bothered building on the land" Derek shrugged.**

**"When does the sale come through?"**

**"Soon I hope, I just want to put Seattle in the past you know?"**

**"I know" Meredith agreed. He slid his hand along her leg and smirked at her. "That is distracting."**

**"I was hoping it would be" Derek smiled.**

**"I'll just drive faster and we might crash"**

**"I trust you" Derek whispered.**

**"Or.........." Meredith smiled and looked at him. **

**"What?" Derek asked.**

**"We could just pull over?" Meredith smiled. Derek laughed and nodded.**

**"I like that idea" He nodded.**

**"There is a parking lot just up here" Meredith smirked and pulled into it. They parked as far away from other cars as possible and Meredith climbed into Derek's lap. They both laughed when Derek put the seat back and they both went flying backwards.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Oh God" Meredith groaned as she pulled into her apartment complex.**

**"What?" Derek frowned.**

**"That is my dad's car. Ugh I hate him" She scowled as she pulled up next to it. Derek looked at Meredith with a frown of confusion but she was muttering death threats under her breath to notice. They both got out of the car and grabbed Derek's case before Derek followed Meredith upstairs. Meredith stormed into her apartment and stormed into the living room. Derek stalled at the door, she was out for blood.**

**"I can't believe you are doing this" He heard Meredith snap at someone.**

**"I was out of coffee" He heard the distinctive voice of Dr Gregory House.**

**"Sure" Meredith snapped. "How did you even know?"**

**"Like I wouldn't notice you taking Wilson's car" House rolled his eyes.**

**"I hate you"**

**"Where is he?" House asked. Derek sighed and decided to get this over with. He began walking with fake confidence into the living room where House was lying casually on the couch watching TV. "Ahh here we go" House nodded to Derek as he stood. Derek felt even smaller now that House was standing, he was at least 6 2 and towered over him. He had forgotten how intimidating Meredith's father actually was. He stood without his cane still which Derek was glad off, the operation was a complete success. **

**"Dr House" Derek nodded.**

**"What are you doing here?" He asked.**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"It's been 5 years, she doesn't need you. What do you think you're doing?"**

**"Dad" Meredith snapped. "I love him and you need to back off"**

**"Right" House looked at Meredith and scoffed. He looked back at Derek with a smirk. "Hurt my daughter again and I will personally make your life a living hell. I can do that, it's my specialty"**

**"Yes it is, like what you are doing right now" Meredith snapped. "Where is Cameron, she could have kept you on your leash or something"**

**"I don't have a leash" House snapped at Meredith. Meredith suddenly smirked at House. "What?"**

**"You are not here to threaten Derek"**

**"Yes I am"**

**"No your not. You and Cameron had a fight and you are here because she kicked you out" Meredith giggled.**

**"She did not" House frowned.**

**"You are not staying here dad......... Derek is just here and we need to......"**

**"Yes I need that image" House scowled. **

**"Go to Wilson's"**

**"He will gloat" House frowned. "And he is a woman, it's like having a wife"**

**"Go to Wilson's. I'll call him and he'll gloat anyway" Meredith smirked. Derek watched them in utter confusion, they were both angry just a second ago and now they were teasing each other. They were insane.**

**"You are such a rat"**

**"You are not staying here" Meredith smiled. "Or you could just apologize to Cameron, I'm sure whatever you did you have done it before"**

**"No way am I apologizing to her. She will hold it over me. Meredith just let me sleep on the couch"**

**"No" Meredith smiled. "I'm going to call Wilson and he can pick you up" Meredith smiled and ran towards her bedroom.**

**"Meredith" House said through gritted teeth and chased after her. Derek shook his head and laughed lightly. Meredith was right, it was......... Interesting in New Jersey. He knew he would love it here. He looked around the apartment with a smile, it wasn't huge but it wasn't tiny either. There was a living room, a small kitchen, one bedroom. All nice and basic, he liked it here already. He sat on the couch and waited for House and Meredith to stop fighting. "I don't know why I didn't just put you up for adoption, you are a pain in the ass" House grumbled as they walked back out of the bedroom.**

**"Wilson will be here in 10 minutes" Meredith smirked.**

**"Bitch"**

**"It's not my fault you're whipped" Meredith smirked.**

**"I am officially disowning you. You are no longer my child" House scowled.**

**"Great, at least I don't have to be ashamed of who my dad is now"**

**"Ouch" House smirked.**

**"I'm a bitch remember?" Meredith smiled. **

**"OK I'm here. Let's go House" Wilson smiled as he walked into the living room. "Wow, kicked out of your own apartment. How does it feel?"**

**"Like you" House frowned. "Don't you get kicked out of all your houses?"**

**"Yes and now you are down to my level" Wilson smiled.**

**"I hate you Meredith" House frowned.**

**"Dr Shepherd, great seeing you again" Wilson smiled.**

**"Dr Wilson"**

**"Well we will leave you to alone" Wilson smiled and pushed House out of the apartment. Meredith shook her head and laughed as she sat next to Derek. **

**"Sorry about that" Meredith sighed and lay against Derek.**

**"It's OK, they make my family seem normal" Derek joked.**

**"You haven't even seen him at his worst" Meredith frowned. "He is an ass"**

**"Right" Derek laughed and kissed her head.**

**"So how do you like the place so far?" She asked.**

**"I think I'm going to love it here" Derek smiled. "I'm with you so really I don't care where we are or who we are with" Derek kissed her lips softly. "They won't be back right?"**

**"Nope" Meredith smiled. "Do you want to see the bedroom?"**

**"Like you wouldn't believe" Derek smiled. They both stood and kissed their way to Meredith's room and slammed the door shut. Derek pushed her down and climbed on top of her knowing that he would be here with Meredith Grey for the rest of his life. He vowed to never hurt her again.**

**The End.**


End file.
